Yo Te Amo
by Adriennette8998
Summary: Bienvenidos a las historias musicales que nos reglaran, nuestros perosonjes de LadyBug Fic Adrienette, y otros Shipping Marinette X Adrien Alya X NiNo Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho, serán 15 Capitulos 15 historias diferentes que viviran los amigos, en su país Francia Paris, romanticismo del bueno espero que sea de su total agrado sí quieren más solo me avisan por reviews
1. Capítulo: 1 Algo en Común en los dos

_**I Love You**_

 _ **[Te Amo].**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adrienette8998**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Algo en común de los dos**_

 _ **N/A: Espero que sea de su total agrado este fic ya que se centrará en los personajes, de Marinette, Adrien, Alya y Nino, serán unas Díez canciones en los que los personjes nos contaran lo que viven día a día y lo que tendrán que luchar, para poder decir lo que siente el uno por el otro y de lo, que debe de hacer para poder estar juntos apesar de que hayan personas que quieren separarlos, Tikki y Plagg serán pareja en esté primer capitulo si más que decir, solo agradecer por leer esta historia Adrienette y sus amigos comienzo a relatar la historia con el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Capitulo: 1**_

 _ **Algo en común de los dos.**_

 _ **En una helada noche en París veomos a nuestros dos amigos y que se convierten en nuestros héroes favorito, casualmente está noche es no hay rastro de ningún akuma que ande haciendo de las suyas por el momento, y ambos ya conocían su identidad secreta, así que no habría nada en que les pudiera incomodar, y ambos Kwanis estaban feliz de ver a sus portadores rompieron el hermoso ambiente que habían creado ellos mismos.**_

Adrien: Eh esa música de dónde proviene, es simplemente, hermosa me gusta hey Marinette haz escuchado esa canción, es tan genial me pegunto quién la cantará recrea un ambiente de mucho romanticismo, comentó Adrien.

Marinette: De hablas Adrien yo no he escuchado ninguna, canción en ningún momento debes de estar imaginando esas cosas, aunque una cosa si no te la niego y es que este ambiente crea un hermoso ambiente, dijo Marinette.

 _Se quedaron un rato más contemplando la, noche tan estrellada que había ese noche y vieron lo hermoso que era venir aquí todos los días a contemplar de las estrella, pero en ese momento ya eran casi la media noche, y los dos debían de regresar a sus respectivas casas y se transformron otra vez._

Marinette: Transformación LadyBug ahora Tikki ahora dijo su portadora.

Tikki: Enseguida Marinette, dijo su Kwami.

Adrien: Ya oiste Plagg transformación ChatNoir dijo su portador.

Plagg: A la orden jefe, comento el gato.

ChatNoir: Vamos mi Lady te llevaré a tú casa rápido, para puedas llegar más temprano y te duermas, le dijo a su fiel compañera.

LadyBug: Bien gato tonto pero debemos de llegar super rápido mis padres en unos momentos se despertarn por que deben de ponerse a hornear, para tener los panes y croissante bien calientitos en un par de horas.

ChatNoir: A la orden mi Lady y en ese momento ChatNoir grito, Cataclismo y aumento increiblemente su velocidad, llevando a la chica en sus brazos mientras corría para poder llegar a su casa para que su amiga, bien mi Lady ya hemos llegado que descanses nos vemos después en la escuela, dijo el gato.

LadyBug: Bien nos veremos después, yo se que tu sientes algo por alguien, yo lo sé y espero ser la chica para ti, yo te amaré en tus dos formas no importa lo que pase yo estaré yo aquí por que en mi interior siento algo que crece día con día y seré paciente contigo mi am... hasta que se durmió para luego después se revelará a la chica del antifaz y dijo algo muy dulce, Y la chica sonrió.

Adrien: Yo te amo Marinette, dijo el chico muy feliz y se fue de ahí.

 _ **En la casa de Adrien.**_

Adrien: No lo sé Plagg pero yo debo de conseguir esa canción es muy hermosa y es lo que representa para nosotros ese mutuo amor, y tú no me digas que no sientes nada por Kitti Plagg yo lo sé yo los he visto, de que cómo la, miras y la protejes y eso es bueno mi amigo dijo Adrien a su amigo.

Plagg: Debo de admitir que tienes dos punto a tu favor Tikki me gusta mucho y si me preocupo por ella al igual tu por Marinette, y si yo también escuche esa canción me pregunto si Tikki la habra escuchado esa canción.

 _A la mañana siguiente en casa de Marinette._

 _En el cuarto de Marinette vemos a Tikki que está escuchando la radio y de momento pone una hermosa canción, que a ella le emocionó mucho, tiene mucho que ver mucho con ella y Plagg de lo que han vivido, lo mismo piensa de Marinette y Adrien y al escuchar esa canción decidió que era, hora de llamar a Plagg pero no sin antes de saber el nombre de la canción pero en el estribillo cantaba, una y otra vez la misma frase le fue facil saber el nombre de esa hermosa canción y en ese momento Marinette entró y escuscho esa hermosa canción y luuego ella pensó lo que le había dicho Adrien y cayó en cuenta lo que le dijo su mejor amigo era verdad y no le había mentido con lo de la cancion, y entonces Tikki decidió que lo quería hacer lo haría después, para poderle dar a plagg más detallado el nombre de esa hermosa canción._

Marinette: Está es la canción a la que refería Adrien, genial es muy hermosa y tiene un mensaje hermoso y lleno de esperanza, simplemente es lo que nos representa de verdad una hermosa canción, debo de buscarla para poderla tener y declararmele al amour de mi vie dijo Marinette a Tikki, ella solo asintió.

 _En el Instituto ese mismo día._

Alya: Hola amiga ¿por qué tan pensativa? Le preguntó su mejor amiga.

Marinette: Recibí por así decirlo una señal de que Adrien me ama cómo yo a él es tan simpatico y dulce, hoy en la mañana escuche una canción, pero no es de algún artista de aquí de Francia pero su melodía es muy hermosa amiga, por medio de esa canción me di cuenta qu-que yo a-a-a-amo a Adrien y él a mi, dijo esto con tanta seguridad que Alya casi se ahoga con su smoothy.

Alya: Hablas muy en serio amiga, wow quién se iba a dar cuenta de que a él le gustes de la misma forma de que tú le gustas, estoy muy emocionada Marinette pero dime cuando te le vas a aventar a decirle todo lo que sientes por el dijo, Alya muy feliz por los dos de verdad estaba muy sorprendida por la noticia.

Marinette: Lo haré apenas consiga esa canción, y tu me vasca ayudar a conseguir esa canción amiga por favor sí le suplico Marinette.

Alya: Por su puesto para que somos las amigas no para ayudarse mutuamente luego de la clase iremos a conseguirte esa cancion, dijo su mejor amiga muy emocionado cionada y en ese momento Alya vio a Adrien y Nino venir hacía ellas y las saludaron muy alegrementes a las hermosas señoritas.

Nino/Adrien: De que hablan hermosas señoritas dijeron ambos al unísono los dos chicos.

Alya/Marinette: Cosas de chicas, chicos pero pongamoles ya es hora de entrar a clases dijeron las dos chica.

Chloe: Hola Adrien bombom quieres sentarte aquí a, mi lado es que estoy solita y no tengo a nadie de compañía dijo la blonda, hostigando un poco al rubio.

Adrien: No gracias perfiero sentarme en otro sitio si no te molesta es que contigo no mr siento muy agusto y no es lo mismo así lo siento me retiró, se va a dónde está Marinette y se sienta, a la par de ella.

Marinette: Ufff de la que te salvaste, eh Adrien no se ¿Por qué chloe es así? Supongo que todavía le hace mucho madurar y tratar bien a las personas y entonces tal vez solo talvez tratará mejor a las personas.

 _Chloe y Nathanael lanzan unas miradas asesinas cada chico en este caso a Marinette y a Adrien estos últimos hacen caso o miso a esas miradas que les hacían sus dos compañeros la clase continuó con normalidad y llegó el momento de salir de clases Tanto Alya y Marinette , Nino y Adrien se fueron a hacer unos mandados._

Alya/Marinette: Bien chicos nos tenemos que ir para poder hacer unos mandados ahora y esos no pueden esperar dijo Marinette y su amiga, sólo le asintió los chicos comprendieron no sin antes decirles lo que iban a, hacer ahora.

Nino/Adrien: Ok gracias por avisarnos nos veremos después, dijeron los dos en unísono y se marcharon del institutos todos.

 _ **En el centro comercial.**_

-Muy bien Marinette es hora de buscar a ver si encontramos está canción -dijo la chica muy decidida, al igual que Alya, solo que asintió con su cabeza.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas buscando y nada que encontraron esa canción.

Marinette: Awww ya estamos en Mall por más de cuatro horas, y nada de la canción, espero que si de verdad Adrien me ama la pueda encontrar por que quiero oírla completa y dependiendo del desenlace de ella yo me le confesare hoy mismo -dijo muy segura de si misma- como me llamó Marinette Dupaing Cheng -comento la peliazul dejándola muy sorprendida.

Alya: Wow amiga si que me sorprendes y mucho ya veras, si no encontramos esa canción, Nino y Adrien lo harán solo ten fe de que todo saldrá bien tal parece que hoy habrá noches de amor si todo sale bien está noche -dijo Alya.

Marinette: Así es amiga si hoy todo sale bien hoy seremos una pareja -dijo la chica muy segura de si misma, y de hecho sí habrá una noche feliz para ellos dos.

Alya: Está bien te creó amiga

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de Adrien._

Nino: Muy bien Adrien que estamos buscndo con mucha, prisa dime amigo no me dejes excluido quiero saber, dijo su mejor amigo.

Adrien: Veras mi querido amigo está es una canción, muy especial y hasta plagg se da cuenta de lo especial que es esa canción es importante para mi y Plagg demostrarle nuestro amor a Tikki y a Marinette.

Nino: Ok te creó amigo dijo, su mejor amigo.

 _En ese momento entra Plagg muy feliz y se posa en frente de Adrien y le comienza a hablar a su dueño, muy emocionado._

Plagg: He venido de hablar con Tikki y me ha dado este pequeño reproductor de vídeo y de audio aquí ha grabado un trozo de la canción tan hermosa y romántica, dijo Plagg muy enamorado de su Tikki.

Adrien: Vamos a ver si es la misma que oí hace pocos días por la torre de Francia comento el chico de pelo rubio.

 _ **En ese momento se ponen a oír un trozo de esa canción, y Adrien y Nino se quedan sorprendido más Nino por qué Adrien ya la había escuchado antes y sin dudas esa era la canción que esccho ahí tenía que bailarla junto a casi novia Marinette hoy el se le iba a confesar todo su amor entonces, buscaron la manera de obtener esa canción y entonces a Adrien se le da una idea de cómo obtenerla está canción.**_

Nino: Bien Adrien te conozco y cuando tienes esa mirada y cuando la tienes, se que ya has hayado la forma obtener esa canción, dijo su mejor amigo.

Adrien: Es muy simple mi qerido amigo entraré a compraré ese sencillo en una tienda que yo conozco aquí ¿vamos amigo? Preguntó Adrien.

Nino: Claro ¿por que no? Preguntó Nino.

 _ **En ese momento se pusieron en marcha, a la busqueda de esa canción en una tienda que Adrien la conoce muy bien una vez ahí se ponen a buscarla pero no hayan el sencillo solo el cd que viene con varias canciones en el lo pagan y luego salen de ahí y Adrien se despide de Nino.**_

Adrien: Hasta pronto Nino se despidió Adrien de él.

Nino: Suerte nos veremos en la escela mañana.

Adrien: Plagg transformación ChatNoir y se convirtió en el super héroe de toda francia, vamos a la casa de Marinette.

Plagg: A la orden Adrien.

 _ **Ya en casa de Marinette.**_

 _ **Vemos a la señorita Marinette en el cuarto hablando con Tikki, al respecto de la canción que estaban buscando hoy temprano, en ese momento sonó la ventana y vieron al causante del ruido, Marinette habló.**_

Marinette: ¿ChatNoir que haces aquí? Preguntó un poco sorprendida Marinette.

Adrien: Transformación a Adrien, Plagg.

Plagg: A la orden.

Adrien: Hola my lady he venido aquí para primero hablar de lo nuestro yo quiero que de verdad es y será enserio quiero que escuche, esta canción conmigo y nadie más, dijo el modelo de todo francia.

Marinette: A caso tu pudiste comprar el... disco dijo sorprendida a Adrien.

Adrien: Sí así es yo lo tengo aquí conmigo, dijo él.

Tikki: wow en serio Plagg.

Plagg: Sí Solo escucha Tikki.

 _ **Se les suguiere escuchar la canción algo de los dos.**_

 _ **Saca Adrien el disco de la su caja y lo pone en una radiograbadora, y se pusieron a bailar esa canción tan hermorsa y significativa luego de que la canción terminará de sonar Marinetty y Tikki estaban muy sorprendidas y luego ellas dos dijeron, esas hermosas palabras que Adrien y Plagg querían oír desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

Marinette: te Amo mi quiero ChatNoir.

Adrien: yo también Te amor my Lady Bug.

 _ **Pero en ese momento en el que Plagg y Tikki se iban a decir lo mucho que se aman aparacen Chloe y Nathanael que zon controlados por dos Akumas luego de que Adrien y Marinette se transforman, en Chat Noir y LadyBug se pone a luchar.**_

Adrien: Ni modo Plagg transformación, en chat Noir dijo Adrien.

Plagg: De acuerdo hagamos rápido, entonces.

Marinette: Vamos Tikki Transformación, entre más rápido terminamos es mucho mejor.

Tikki: Listo vamos a darle duro para que no interrumpan lo nuestro, dijo Tikki un poco enojada.

LadyBug: Chat busca los akuma ordenó esto sería muy peligro si lo dejamos así como estan e inclusive pueden hacerce daño, dijo su compañera de batalla.

ChatNoir: Listo ya los tengo identificados a donde están los Akumas dijo su compañero a LadyBug.

LadyBug: De acuerdo y grita Lucky Charm en eso, le aparece una cuerda moteada, y dijo una cuerda que voy a hacer con ella pensó LadyBug.

ChatNoir: Genial nos van a amarrar, dijo el compañero sarcasticamente.

LadyBug: Lo tengo hey gatito toma este extremo de la cuerda a mi señal, lo estiras dijo la heroína.

ChatNoir: Ok lo haré.

LadyBug: Ahora Chat gritó la chica, esto provocó que ambos chicos se calleran y que las maneobras se le hicieran más fácil.

ChatNoir: Ahora my princess purificalos gritó su compañero.

LadyBug: Utilza su yo-yo y grita yo te purifico Mariposa y sí salen del hechizo del que estaban expuestos.

Chloe/Nathanael: ¿Que pasó? Preguntaron ambos.

LadyBug/ChatNoir: Nada malo pero deberían de no seguirse enojandose o sí no los Akumas los atacaran, vamos los llevamos a su casa.

Chloe/Nathanael: Bien vamos.

 _Luego de haberlos dejado a cada uno en sus respectivas, casas ChatNoir y LadyBug se dirigen a la casa de Marinette, para que Tikki y Plagg se pudieran confesar lo que siente el uno por él otro._

 _ **En la casa de Marinette.**_

 _ **Tanto Marinette y Adrien los dejaron solos para que hablaran con más calma y más tranquilos ellos dos se merecen uno al, otro pensaron Marinette y Adrien.**_

Plagg: Te amo mi flor de azúcar.

Tikki: Yo también te amo Plagg.

Tikki/Plagg: Estaremos Juntos Para siempre, dijeron ambos.

 _ **Luego entra Marinette y adrien saludan a la pareja recién formada para, luego sellar esa promesa de amor.**_

Y se dieron las dos parejas un hermoso beso entre sí.

 _ **El amor no es algo de que una persona ame unilateral, a otra persona. El verdedro amor es bilteral ya que una persona se ama de verdad siempre estará ahí en las buenas y la malas el ser amado debe de apoyarse mutuamente, sin importar el por qué pero ambos estaban conectdos siempre juntos y se amarian por simpre hasta la eternidad y eso era lo que hacían Adrien y Plagg con sus respectivas parejas, y las dos lo saben.**_

 _ **Y si se preguntarán por que los padres de Marinette saben, que su hija es Lady Bug es por que una vez la vieron vestida en su cama y susurrando el nombre de ChatNoir unos minutos antes de que se levantará, pero no dijeron nada y guardaron ese secreto por que se dieron cuenta, que Paris necesitaba, a LadyBug quien era su hija pero también supieron que ChatNoir, estaría ahí para ayudarla y protegerla.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo uno~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con Diez Capítulos, y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto.**_

 _ **Adrienette8998~.**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 I Love You

_**Capítulo: 2**_

 _ **I Love You**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adrienette7887**_

 _ **Capítulo: 2**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 _ **Ha pasado una semana desde ese mágico momento, en donde tanto los dos Marinette y Adrien Tikki y Plagg también se habían confesado su amor, en uno para el otro y sus amigos estaban muy felices de ver cómo su relación va creciendo poco a poco y se va solidificando a gran escala que inclusive Chloe ya nada podía hacer por arrebatarle a Adrien de Marinette ahora estos últimos se estaban enfocando en ayudar a sus dos amigos a formalizar su relación y Adrien está de acuerdo con au novia qué debían de darles una manita a ellos dos.**_

Marinett: Sabes amor yo pienso que ya es, momento de que Alya y Nino sean una pareja se ven tan lindos «Juntos» tu que me dices amor me apoyas en esta aventura vamos di que sí será divertido dijo, la azabache de ojos, celestes.

Adrien: Hey hermosa princesa sabes que, siempre tú contaras siempre conmigo para lo que sea amor y sí pienso igual que tú mi amor debemos de ser cupido que te parece mi idea eh, dijo el modelo a su novia.

 _ **En ese mismo momento vinieron sus dos mejores amigos a, visitarlos para poder felicitarlos por su relación sin dudas fue una sorpresa y más para Alya ya que lo ha esperado por un tiempo, Nino por su parte estaba, muy feliz de su amiga tuviera a alguien a quién poder amar, sin importar lo que pasaran los dos juntos serían imparables tal como lo son LadyBug y ChatNoir que en este caso lo son, ellos son el uno para el otro todo lo, que han vivido los dos serán de mucha experiencia para ambos y una vez en el cuarto de Marinette sus amigos decidieron saludarlos para así poder invitarlos a algo pero antes le deberan de decir a los padres de Marinette su relación.**_

Alya: Felicidades Marinette y Adrien, tú me has demostrado, que cuidadaras muy bien de mi amiga se nota que estan hecho el uno para el otro además venimos aquí fue para decirles algo que queremos hacer algo, Nino les explicará dijo la castaña a la pareja que esta a su lado.

NiNo: Bien verán queremos ir al cine y obviamente, los queremos llevar a ver la película la que ustedes eligan veremos sin importar cual sea, así que opinan vamos al cine a ver una película como los mejores amigos dijo NiNo un poco preocupado de la reacción de sus dos amigos.

Marinette: Bien aceptamos ir al cine a ver una película, pero vamos el jueves por que se viene una nueva Peli ala cine y yo la quiero ir a ver, me gustan ver nuevas películas además debemos de decirles a mis padres de mi relación con adrien a mis padres y luego a su padre dijo, la azabache.

Adrien: Oh Mi princesa me parece Prrrrfecto, dijo el chico muy feliz de que no tendrían secretos del todo entre ellos, vamos a decirles que esperan entre más rápido lo hacemos mejor amor, dijo el joven Agreste.

 _ **En ese mismo instante venía ingresando la madre y el papá de Marinette, para hablar con su hija pero al verla tan ocupada, decidieron que luego hablarían con ella pero ella se los impidio de que se fuera de su cuarto diciendole de que tiene alo realmente importante decirles ella y Adrien y cuando sus amigos se disponían a irse también se los impidió diciendoles, que se quedarán ya que les consideraban como los de la familia, tanto a NiNo y a Alya y ellos se concideran quedarce con ellos y los tortolitos dijeron los siguiente.**_

Marinette: Mamá papá yo y Adrien les queremos, anunciar que somos novios ya y esto paso ayer mamá ya no somos niños ya somos mayores de edad y podemos hacer con nuestra vida lo que uno desea, pero somos responsables de lo que nosotros hagamos dijo su hija muy feliz.

Sabine: Esto es cierto Adrien ¿Tú eres su nivio? Preguntó sabine al chico y este como todo un verdero hombre, asintió a ella.

Adrien: Sip soy su novio y espero que no se enoje, por serlo pero yo amo a su hija la amo desde el momento en que la vi me quedé hinoptizado por sus encantos y ese fue suficiente para mi para, darme cuenta que ella es para mi dijo, el rubio.

Sabine: Entiendo Adrien les damos autorización a su relación dijo la madre de Marinette tanto Adrien y su novia se sorprendieron por la naturalidd en que su madre le dio su concentimiento de su relación con Adrien.

Marinette: Muchas gracias mamá, dijo la ojiceleste.

Adrien: Muchas gracias Sabine prometo que cuidaré muy bien de su hija, dijo el modelo rubio.

Sabine: Eso espro, Adrien para luego irse, no sin antes de irse el papá de Marinette le da un guiño de aprobación de parte de él para que sea el novio de su hija.

 _ **Luego de que los padres de Marinette dieran el visto bueno, su relacion con Adrien decidieron que ya era hora de ir a divertise un rato sanamente con su demás amigos y esa tarde había un Karaoke, y a Alya se le cruzo una idea por su cabeza de que le iba a funcionar con NiNo, para decirle cuanto lo ama y le adora y sus mejores amigos estaban más que de acuerdo con ese Plan pero lo que los chicos no sabían es que NiNo también se le quería confesar, a su amiga pero el no sabía cómo poderlo hacer, hasta que escucho lo del Karaoke, y la verdad que al chico no se le difilcultaba cantar, él practicaba un poco de vez en cuando solo faltaba un par de horas para que comenzará el espetaculo de esa tarde y noche ya había llegado el momento de las confesiones no había marcha atrás, hoy era todo o nada de hoy no tenían que pasar hoy tienen que ser pareja pensaron los dos chicos viendo la mejor manera de ayudar a sus amigos.**_

Alya: Hoy es mi noche hoy me le confesare todo lo que siento por él y lo que he guardado por mucho tiempo hoy lo sabrá nome importa lo que pase me importa lo que él dirá dependerá mi vida, pero de alguna manera sé que me va a aceptar en su vida algo me lo dice y estoy convencida de que sucederá por lo que he anhelado toda mi vida su amor, para mi es mi todo la energía de mi ser.

NiNo: Cómo gago para acercarmele a Alya cada vez que yo estoy cerca de ella me da está sensación de tartamudeo en mi voz, que eso no es normal en mi según Marinette y Adrien a eso le llama a-m-o-r, Amor ese sentiemiento que nos hace hacer las más grandes locuras por el ser que amamos con tanta pasión y esa es la única que nos hará sentir esas cosas hermosas de ese maravilloso sentimiento del amor amar a persona tan especial que te ha marcado la vida es demostrarle que sientes estarás con ella a su lado desmostrandole todo el amor que sientes por ella y que lo darías todo por ella sin importar el por qué.

Marinette: Wow esto saldrá bien después de todo estos dos, realmente se aman muy bien esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensamos muchas cosas se nos van a facilitar ahora la duda será ¿Quién dara el primer paso? Preguntó Marinette.

Adrien: De seguro ha de ser Alya quién se le declare primero por que a como yo veo a Nino estaba fuera de si en otro mundo y es lo más lógico que lo haga Alya pero vamos a ver que reacción tendrá nuestro amigo sinceramente yo quería que Nino y Alya fueran una Pareja ya que ellos les ayudado para que pudieran estar juntos y ahora el turno de ellos devolverle el favor.

Marinette: Sí amor tienes mucha razón, pero que deberiamos, de hacer para poder unirlos en pareja cómo nosotros, y cuando vi ese cartel de Karaoke una idea se le vino a la mente, de mi princesa y al ver lo que se le formaba en su carita de Ángel me cautivo mucho, y asenti a su plan era muy sencillo ella iría a Insistirle a que se inscribieran al concurso de Karaoke en pareja o en amigos y así Alya podría decirle todo lo que siente por nino en una cancion, concluí yo.

Adrien: Sí ya entendí lo que tú quieres hacer y déjame, decirte que yo estoy de acuerdo con esto y yo te apoyaré para que todo salga a la perfección por qué Alya y Nino son nuestros mejores amigos, dije yo muy sonriente.

Marinette: Wow que Astuto de tú parte poder descifrar tan rápido mi plan con sólo que lo captaras por mi mirada y eso me hacer sentir mucho más feliz de haberte elegido cómo mi novio eres,el chico indicado para mi de eso no me cabe ni la menor duda y por eso yo te amo mi amor, tu eres lo mejor de lo que me ha pasado en mi vida y por eso yo te quiero mucho mucho y yo quiero formar mi familia contigo claro si tú lo permites.

Adrien: Eh si mi, vida yo tengo que hacerte muy feliz mi amor, pero en fin es hora de poner en marcha el plan ya que el, Karaoke será a eso de las 9:00pm y tenemos unas tres horas para poder, acostarnos para poder ejecutar nuestro plan y estabmos plenamente Positivo que todo saldrá bien.

Marinette: Tienes mucha razón amor debemos, de ponernos en acción para ejecutar nuestra idea si queremos que todo nos salga super bien dijo Marinnette a su novio el solo asintió.

 _ **Esa misma tarde en el Mall.**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestros héroes van de caminó hacia la tienda por departamentos para encotrar unos hermosos vestidos, para sus,acompañantes la verdad es que lucían reluciente ambas chicas pero querían realmente verse muy bien para sus acompañantes después de pagar, por ellos fuero a la casa de Marinette que era la que estaba más cerca para poderse cambiar, sus trajes por los recién comprados después de un par de horas ya, las chicas ya, estaban listas y se miraban hermosas y relucientes, bien vestidas y con un binito conjunto que les hacía verse tan hermosas llena de luz, de vida Adrien y Nino estaban en Shock contemplando a ese par de muchachas, que tenían al frente de él los dos estaban demasiados embobados para, poder hablar, lo que preocupa a las chicas por que sus mejores amigos están idos de sí mismo entonces las chicas habían decido que era momento de hablarles ya y con eso procedieron a sacarlos de su largo y profundo trance, ya que parecían a la bella durmiente.**_

Alya: Nino despierta que se nos hará demasiado tarde, para poder ir a la noche de Karaoke, y tú no querrás que eso pase verdad amor, dijo la futura reportera a su futuro novio no puede ser no despiertan Marinette, dijo su mejor amiga muy sorprendida y asustada a la vez ¿Que haremos? Preguntó su amiga.

Marinette: Calma que no panda el cunico, lo que debemos, de hacer es hablar con Plagg para ver en que nos puede ayudar, Tikki pidió llamo muy suavemente su portadora puedes venir un momento, necito hablar contigo Marinette a la mariquita y está venía saliendo de su sueño tenemos que hablar contigo y con Plagg muy seriamente, dijo Marinette algo alterada.

Tikki: Calma Marinette respira hondo y profundo lista, ahora sí que es lo que me querías decir con tanta urgencia, comento su Miraculus, aunque ella ya tenía una idea de lo que se estaba pasando con los chicos.

Marinette: Que pasa Tikki que al ver las cara de ella se asusto un poco, para luego notar que su Kwami le iba a decir algo.

Tikki: Marinette no te preocupes no vez que estan profundamente dormidos y solo van a poder despertar si les dan un beso a ambos dice muy astutamentexla guardiana de Marinette.

Marinette: Un beso wow con mucho gusto se, lo daré yo a él lo amo mucho y si para despertarlo tendré que besarle lo haré con todo el placer del mundo por que tú eres mi novio y ese es el deber de la pareja cuidar de su principe azul y Marinette se acerca y le desposita un tierno beso en los labios, minutos después despierta su querido novio y ella, se puso muy feliz.

 _Al ver esto Alya se sorprendió demasiamo pero para su suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo y entonces procedio a hacer lo mismo que hizo, Marinette con Adrien despertar a Nino con un beso._

Alya: Es ahora o nunca debes de ser muy fuerte se trata del amor de tu vida la que esta en peligro el padre de tus hijos está dormido debes de besarlo tal cómo lo hizo Marinette, pero por que siento este miedo al rechazo, a la miercoles esas insuguridades bien aquí voy me acerco a su cara y deposito un besó en sus labios esos labios que sabían a, miel y ese sabor me gustaba mucho y una vez pasada unos cinco minutos también el volvió a la normalidad.

 _En eso la chica de pelo azabache vuelve a ver, la hora se da cuenta de que es tarde ya sólo hacen falta 45 minutos para que el concurso inicie entonces decidió que ya era de avisarles a los demás o si no llegarían tarde al evento y no quería que eso pasará de verdad que no, así le les advirtió de la hora._

Marinette: No me gusta ser aguas pero el tiempo se nos acorta temenos menos de una hora para poder ir al evento, por suerte que el evento está muy cerca si no jo sé que pensar si no hubiera, tocado ir más largo, no llegariamos a tiempo.

Adrien: Estoy muy de acuerdo con Marinette, debemos de movernos si queremos llegar temprano al evento, así que a caminar que el camino es corto y es mejor caminar para poder irnos contando lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas dijo Adrien muy feliz.

 _Entonces de camino al evento, se iban contando las cosas que les iba sucediendo en su vida, de verdad todos estaban muy, sorprendidos de cómo iban consiguiendo sus sueños todos, solo faltaba que Alya y Nino fueran pareja y con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, lo van a conseguir, y hoy Será ese gran día lo sentían estaba bien seguro que todo, saldría de maravilla iban hablando de los más tranquilo que ni sí quiera se dieron cuenta que ya había llegado al evento de está noche._

 _ **Bienvenidos al principal evento de está noche, estimada gente espero que les guste mucho este maravilloso evento, que hemos venido preparando para todos ustedes para está hermosa noche, en Paris Francia cómo sabrán este es un evento en el que su principal atractivo será el Karaoke, en este noche tenemos el gusto de oír a varios que ya tienen experiencia, cantando canciones, comentó el locutor, empecemos para que los concursantes, puedan participar.**_

 _En este mismo momento les presentamos a Ayla que nos cantará una hermosa canción que de seguro, a muchos les cautivara, aquí la tenemos Ayla cantará el tema_ _ **I Love You,**_ _comentó el locutor._

 _Alya: Bueno está canción se la quiero dedicar, a ese ser especial que acompaña día a día de la cual yo me he enamorado de él, tal vez lo sabé tal vez no lo sabé pero de una cosa si estoy segura, que esta noche yo me le voy a confesar y no me importa las consecuencia,_ _ **Está canción es para ti Nino ella dice todo lo que siento por ti quiero que la escuches, y luego me des tu respuesta, dijo Ayla muy tranquila su corazón sabé que él le ama de verdad.**_

 _ **Se les recomienda escuchar I Love You.**_

 _ **Alya inicio a cantar esa canción vemos como a Nino comienza, a recordar todo lo que habían soñado, los dos son tan comunes, los dos y hacen una hermosa pareja de eso no había duda, pensó Nino al ver, que la canción era para él, entonces decidió hacerle una sorpresa por suerte, sabía cantar y se pudo inscribir con mucha antelacion, para esté maravilloso evento, cuando termino de cantar sele sorprendió al no verlo.**_

 _Que opinas Ni... la peli café se interrumpió al ver que su Nino no estaba en ese momento, pero al ver a la gente gritar y chiflar, se sorprendió y dijo Nino_

 _ **Adelante el segundo concursante, de está noche se llama Nino, y él nos trae una hermosa canción dedicada para una hermosa dama qe lo acompaña siempre desde que se hicieron muy buenos amigos.**_

 _Nino: Quiero dedicarle esta hermosa canción a mi, mejor amiga que me ha acompañado desde siempre a pesar de que no nos llevabamos mal pero a,final pero logramos ser amigos, pero ahora me pienso que he pasado esa barrera de la amistad para pasar a ser algo más serio algo más que una amistad quiero que escuches hasta el final esta canción con mucha atención._

 _ **Les recomiendo que escuchen Para Siempre.**_

 _ **Inicia a canción y enseguida vemos a Alya recordando todos esos hermosos momentos que tuvieron juntos cuando comenzaron su amistad, esos fueron los momentos más hermosos que a atesorado, ya que por la carisma que se tienen el uno del otro es lo más especial que ha tenido la chica definitivamente se ha enamorado más de Nino y él lo sabe, cuando la canción terminó se encontraron frente a frente y sin poderlo contener más.**_

 _ **Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento los dos, todos los demás aplaudían aquel hecho tan importante que habían logrado Alya y Nino,**_

 _ **Adrien y Marinette estaban muy felices de que sus mejores amigos fueran ya una pareja y se besaron muy apasionadamente, y dejaron a la pareja recién formada tener su momento, además esta noche fue tan especial no hubo un Akuma que atacará en Francia y todo terminó con tranquilad.**_

 _ **Despues de haber recuperado el aliento dijeron las palabras que tanto desean oír los dos.**_

 _ **Te amo, y se dijeron los dos y se fundieron en un hermoso beso que duro una eternidad.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 2 Nos leemos en el tercer capítulo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X**_ _**Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con Diez Capítulos, y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto, por favor sí quieren que les Pongan Nathloe me avisan por Reviews o un PM Sí muchas gracias, se despide su amigo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los Reviewes:**_

 _ **AquticPrincess:**_ _Es muy obvio quienes son los que están detrás de las máscara, por si no lo notastes son Marinette y Adrien, los dos son LadyBug y Chat Noir espero haberte aclarado bien ese punto saludos amiga._

 _ **ElRomanceroNica93:**_ _Bien espero que te guste, este nuevo capítulo, y aquí esta lo que tú me pediste y con lo otro, sí tengo más reviews pidiendome el shipping de Nathloe con mucho gusto lo hago no hay problemas, gracias por seguirme y desearme suerte espero que sea de tú total agrado esté nuevo capítulo._

 _ **Princess Viris Potter:**_ _Gracias por ese halago de que te gustará, mi historia además gracias por indicarme ese error de nuevo, y te indico de que vuelvas leer de nuevo el primer capitulo, por qué ya lo corregí, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo, espero poder publicar, otro antes de regresar a clases bueno gracias por ese humilde consejo de verdad lo apreció mucho._

 _ **Samurott1987:**_ _Mi estimado amigo, que bueno que te haya gusto el primer, capítulo y espero que el segundo sea así de super, de verdad es que yo hago lo mejor de mi para dar lo mejor y espero que este, segundo episodio te encante a ti tanto cómo a mi lo fue a la hora de escribirlo, bueno mi amigo espero tener un reviews tuyo en el transcurso del día para saber que opinas del nuevo capítulo._

 _ **Invevestigen: Saben chic s que significa el nombre de Marinette en español yo lo sé los invito a que lo averiguen y me digan sus opiniones, para saber si hay coincidencia o no, se despide**_

 _ **Andriennette8998~.**_


	3. Capítulo: 3 Somos una Familia

_**Capítulo: 3**_

 _ **We're Family**_

 _ **«Somos una Familia»**_

 _ **Hecho:**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 3**_

 _ **We're Family**_

 _ **«Somos una Familia»**_

 _ **Un nuevo día ha comenzado aquí en Paris, Francia yo vivo con mi familia en este momento hago lo que más me gusta, cocinar pero no sólo eso sé hacer también puedo coser dibujar y hacer cosas que yo me propongo, se puede decir que yo vivo feliz a estar casada con mi hermoso rubio, con mi gato tonto ya, han pasado más diez años desde que nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestros hijos que por cierto son muy hermosos nuestros niños,tuvimos dos pares de Gemoelos, los mayores, nacieron al segundo año de casado, y los otros al cuarto año de casados, mis hijos son maravillosos cada quién tiene su propio talento, y son 4 niños tres niños y una niña coman ansías por saber sus nombres, pronto lo sabrán, bueno el punto es que mis dos hijos mayores de 15 años les daremos a, ellos nuestros Kwamis ya que era el momento de pasarlos a ellos a la nueva generación, y por extraño que lo parezca Tikki y Plagg tuvieron dos Kwamis, sus hijos practicmente, ya escogieron a sus nuevos portadore que son nuestros hijos, menores lo bueno es que no tendrán que salir en busqueda de, sus portadores, por que ven que los niños de 11 años les dan mucho cariño, y los cuidan mucho y lo que ellos no saben es que sus padres fueron tambien los portadores, de Tikki y Plagg pero muy pronto les dirán su secreto de que quienes fueron ellos en el pasado, en ese momento nuestra querida Ex heroína estaba a Punto de llamar, cuando una voz, le hablo por detrás de ella, y le dijo a ella amor ya casi sé acerca el momento debemos, decirles ya dijo su esposo a su bella mujer y lo más que pudo hacer, fue suspirar y decir lo siguiente su padre y yo queremos decirles algo que hemos guardado para decirles a ustedes, Uestedes 4 Son lo suficiente maduros para hablarles de esto dijo su madre y ellos solo asintieron y escucharon atentamente lo que les querían decir, sus padres.**_

—Marinette Muy bien hijo nosotros, eramos ya hace mucho tiempo, LadyBug y su padre era Chat Noir, nosotros debíamos de proteger del mal a nuestra querida París de las garras del mal y ahora nuestro tiempo ha pasado y es momento de ceder nuestros poderes a ustedes ya que nuestro ciclo cómo super héroe terminó ahora les toca continuar con la lucha contra el mal pero tengan mucho cuidado, les advirtió su madre a sus retoños, bien en ese caso Tikki y Plagg vengan para acá volvió a decir su madre. —

 _Los dos Kwamis se acercaron, a dónde estaba, Marinette y se queradon volando en circulosu para los notarán que estaban ahí, y bueno vamos a empezar chicos,los más mayores vengan acá, comentó su madre._

—Adrien Vamos chicos haganle caso a su madre esto debemos, de hacerlo después que no le han dicho que no se pueden dejar las cosas para mañana ahora vamos es el momento de pasarle lo que yo y tu madre les pasemos los Miraculos que nos han tratado de quitar para hacer cosas cómo dominar al mundo. —

 _En eso el niño mayor, comenzó a hablar por los demás para no hacer una multitud a la hora de hablar con sus padres, y los demás niños estaban de acuerdo._

—Andrés Muy bien entonces ya vamos a iniciar con la ceremonia por así decirlo padre claro que nosotros defenderemos a Francia apartir de ahora de esos villanos lucharé por la paz de mi País entonces padre y madre que debemos de hacer para poder transformarnos en superhéroes dijo su hijo muy feliz. —

—Marinette/Adrien todos ustedes deben de decir a sus Kwamis transformame de ese modo se podrán transformar en lo qué sus Kwamis represente, y así cuando estén trtransformado en super héroes no deberán de revelar su identidad a no ser de que la o lo conozcan muy bien y esté ahí les genere confianza suficiente sólo así podrán revelar su verdadera identidad, dijeron los dos. —

—Andrés woow eso ha de ser super claro, que también es peligroso ya que nos podría descubir nuestra verdadera identidad y es mejor andar con mucha cautela chicos, gracias por decirme sus secretos padre y me, imaginó que fue de está manera en la que se conocieron dijo su hijo muy astuto, a sus padres. —

—Marinette/Adrien Lo supones muy bien, vez es por eso que deben de andar, con un ojo puesto en todo ya que se podrían encontrar al amor de su vida chicos así al momento en que se conozcan deberán de hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla y darle mucho mimos a esa personita tan especial quién los va a acompañar durante toda su vida comentaron sus padres muy felices. —

—Andrés Aww esto es muy tierno dijero, y de verdad tienen toda, la razón mamá y papá tenemos en nuestras manos una gran resposabilidad y es el momento poder velar por la paz no sólo de Francia si no que del mundo y, es nuestro deber cómo los nuevos superhéroes de poder combatir el mal para garantizar, de que no haya odio y rencor en el mundo bueno padre entonces solo debemos de decir que ha llegado el momento de la transformación. —

—Marinette/Adrien Un momento chicos no se vayan a la ligera tenemos que decirles que sus Kwawis deberán de comer adecuadsmente para poder recargarse y hacer su transformación debida, para que se puedan convertir en sus debidos personajes y importamte recordarles que la transformación, solo durará unos 30 Minutos despues de ahí deberán de darles de comer, y hay que esperar cuando ya hayan terminado de comer y de diregir su debido alimento,también es muy importante que por la noche deberán de hacer sus debidos, patrulluje debido aque el no le gusta descansar de noche, y por eso siempre deberán de cuidar a Francia tambien por ls noche comentaron ambos, padres dejando a los chicos muy emocionados con lo que sus padres les contaron, a ellos. —

 _Llegó el momento de la transformación, de los chicos._

—Marinette/Adrien Están listos ya chicos, dijeron sus padres. —

 _Estamos listos dijeron sus cuatros hijos._

—Andrés Plagg transformame dijo el chico a su Kwami y este asintió para luego decirle a su nuevo portador. —

—Plagg Cómo órdenes Andrés, luego lo transformó en el nuevo ChatNoir, muy bien chico volvemos a la acción, comentó el gato negro. —

—Adriana Tikki transformame dijo la chica, a su nueva Kwami ella asintió para luego transformarla en la nueva LadyBug. —

—Tikki a tus ordenes y ensiguida hizo la transformación, y ante los demás se les revela la nueva LadyBug. —

 _ **En ese momento Marcos y Chat estaban a punto de, hacer su transformación serán casi iguales a las de sus hermanos entonces, llegaron sus dos Kwamis a ellos dos y los dos asintieron y en ese momento llego su hora de tranformarse.**_

—Marcos Transformame dijo a su Kwamis y él asintió, y lo transformó, en GuyMallet, todos se asombraron de que se transformará en ese super héroe que posee un enorme mazo que se le dicen el mazo de la justicia. —

—¿? Que te parece tú transformación dijo, el Kwami de Marcos viendo la transformación de su portador, y el chico estaba muy emocionado al descubrir sus nuevos poderes. —

—Marcos Excelente me gusta mucho mi nueva identidad es super, y yo prometo que defenderé a mi País de seres que quierien conquistarla o conquistar el mundo no lo vamos a permitir así a luchar contra el mal ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas? Preguntó él chico a su mascota. —

—Justise Yo me llamó Justise ese es mi hombre, para brindar la justicia a quienes la buscaron y no lal encontraron, y perdieron su fe yo aplicare la mano justa y devolveré a la gente la esperanza que han perdido dijo, su Kwami a su portador. —

—Marcos Me gusta cómo suena eso mi pequeño amigo, yo también me gusta ser muy justo con los demás no sé cuando vamos a pasar por esto nosotros por esto y es mejor ser justos para así ser buenas personas para un mejor futuro un mundo mejor en donde no haya nada de injusticia, comento el chico para su Kwami y este no respondió pero sí asintió para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo con el. —

 _ **Bien en ese mismo mometo le tocaba a chat su transformación.**_

—ChatBlank Que esperas compañero es momento de unirnos a la diversión debemos de patrullar las calles de Paris no podemos permitir que el mal gane no señor, esto se lucha hasta el final mis habilidades son velocidad, con mis pies y cataclismo pero mejorado por dos veces dura más el cataclismo, al ser yo un gato blanco, comentó el Kwami de Chat, a su compañero de batalla simplemente el chico se quedó sorprendido con la cantidad de energía que recorría en su cuerpo en ese,mismo momento dento de su interior.

 _ **Entonces esa misma tarde se fueron los hermnos a patrullar, por si los malechores hacen de las suyas durante la noche, todos estaban muy de acuerdo en hacer guardias juntos los chicos, estaban muy felices, por sus nuevos super poderes hacer rondas a alrededor de la noche pero no tenían miedo ya que ellos eran muy unidos y se defendían ante todo y lucharán tanto cómo para el bienestar de su país cómo para el mundo entero ellos no lo saben pero velan por el resto del mundo también tienen que ver que en el resto del, mundo todo vaya de maravilla, es un deber de un super héroe de mantener vigilado tanto su país como, sus alrededores para así poder ingresar cuando realmente le necesario, dijeron, sus hermanos ese será su juramento de lealtad hacía la humanidad a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **Eran alrededor de 2:00am y ya su ronda de vigilancia, y uno a uno, se fueron para sus casas ya que las clases inician a eso de las 10:am, en ese mismo moento regresaron a su casa a dormir para ir a clases.**_

 _ **En la casa de sus padres.**_

—Marinette y Adrien ¿Como les fue en su primer día de patrullaje por París? Preguntaron sus padres.—

—Andrés Es muy emocionante pero a la vez conlleva, una gran responsabilidad de ser super héroes pero debemos de hacerlo por París y el mundo para que reine la,paz y la tranquilidad de su, querido País, es muy hermosos ver París desde arriba de los tejados el ver el atardecer es muy lindo y romantico, este último lo dijo casi suspirando y los demás se sorprendieron de ese comportamiento de él. —

—Adriana Hermanito no me digas que has, caido en las flechas de cupido mi hermito ya ha crecido mucho y lo que me duele es que él nació antes que yo y por eso es más maduro y ahora todo apunta a que tiene una novia, dijo su hermana. —

Andrés Eh claro que sí es la hija de Nino y Alya dijo, Andrés muy feliz a su hermana y ella lo acepto esa relación ella es la amiga y la hermana de Andrés, él estaba muy feliz de que aceptará su relación entre él y su mejor amiga, la chica sonrió en señal de aprobación a su hermano mayor y de verdad estaba muy alegre por él.

—Adriana Pero te diré algo todo, aún no le cuentes nada a nuestros padres, por favor si hermanita dijo el chico, pelirrojo a su hermana y mejor amiga los dos se han llevado super bien no es que no se lleven bien entre hermanos, no es que los dos se han sabido comunicar muy bien y se llevan super bien. —

—Adriana no te preocupes, por eso hermanito todo mantendré el secreto a salvo conmigo pero a cambió tu me prometeras que les dirás a nuestros padres cuando tu lo consideres importante y espero que tu hagas algo por mi por su puesto, comentó mi hermana lo que yo accedí. —

—Bien quiero que me ayudes a formalizar una relación, con él hermano de Keli ese chico es un amor y es muy tierno conmigo por favor, ayudame si hermanito quiero que tu me ayudes además Mike es tu mejor, amigo y tú lo conces bien y mi mamá aceptaría mi relación con él pero no sé con papá, terminó por hablar su hermana a su hermano y era su única esperanza, de poder ser la novia de Mike. —

—Bien bermanita yo te voy a ayudar con eso te parece, además Tienes mucha razón Mike es el chico indicado para ti, lo conozco desde que somos unos unos niños y no hay ningún problema en qué tu seas su novia, trataré de convencer a mi padre pero a ver que pasa recuerdas de cómo se pone papá verdad ¿Hermana? Preguntó su hermano a su gemela amiga. —

— Adriana Gracias hermanito por eso yo te quiero mucho, eres el mejor hermano mayor que yo he tenido en mi vida espero que todo te salga super, para así ser la novia de Mike no quiero que ninguna otra chica me lo quité, yo lo amó mucho a él pero tengo que acercarmele de alguna manera más, a él pero yo sé que con tu ayuda todo me irá muy bien de verdad eres un buen chico ahora entiendo por que Keli te ama mucho hermanito es perfecta para ti cómo Pareja dijo, Adriana. —

—Andrés Ahora entiendo por que te gusta mucho ese, chico de verdad te daré todo mi apoyo y no te preocupes hoy le diré a nuestros padres lo de mi relación con Keli y de pasó taigo a Mike y de paso ustedes se hacen novios por que por parte de él con gusto lo haría él me lo ha dicho, comento feliz su hermano, a su hermanita.

—Adriana en serio eso te dijo wow quien, lo diría oh sí hoy habrá confesión por parte de los dos hermanito, trae a tu enamorada, pero lo haremos en la tarde noche para pasarlo bien en familia dijo, la menor por unos minutos, a su fiel compañero de aventuras y su ejemplo a seguir. —

—Andres Tienes toda la razón querida, hermanita esto lo haremos en la tarde para poder así planear muy bien para que todo salga super bien hoy tenemos que hacer todo con mucha calma nada de prisa, por que si no todo se nos irá por la borda así que la calma ante nada pero hoy sí se hará, las confesiones, comentó Andrés muy feliz a su adorada hermanita el la adora mucho. —

 _ **Esa misma tarde los dos chicos se fueron a la casa de Alya, quién estaba casada con Nino y tenían una pareja de gemelos y mellisos al llegar, a la casa sludaron muy cordialmente a los padres y le contaron, los planes que tenían en mente para esa tarde noche a decir verdad tanto Nino y Alya estaban, muy sorprendidos por la noticia que les dan así de repente pero en seguida, se alegraron ya que era lo ambos esperaban de los hijos, de sus mejores, amigos y les dijeron lo siguiente a los dos ellos les agradecían al cielo por lo que van a hacer, harán felices a susla hijos.**_

—Alya Bienvenidos sea a nuestra familia es un gusto de que ustedes hagan felices a nuestros hijos de verdad se los agrademos mucho chicos, dijo la esposa de Nino. —

—Nino Mi esposa tiene mucha razón chicos, bienvenidos sean todos a nuestra familia claro que tienen nuestro permiso, para llevarse a los chicos a su casa a cenar ya lo llamamos dijo Nino a su futuros, parientes, Chicos vengan aquí llamó su padre-a sus hijos. —

—Charl y Keli en seguida vamos padre es muy important... no continuaron los dos al ver a sus amigos, y amores secretos. —

—Andrés y Adriana dijeron tartamudeando un poco H-Hola que tal estan, que tal si vamos a nuestra casa dijeron los dos.

—Charl y Keli por nosotros está muy bien dijeron los dos.

 _ **En la casa de los Agreste-Cheng.**_

 _ **Mientras estaban terminando de cenar, los chicos estaban muy nervioso de cómo le iban a decir lo que estaban a punto decir, pero no hay vuelta de hoja era ahora o nunca por lo consiguiente fueron al grano para decirles las noticias, a sus padres.**_

—Andrés y Adriana Mamá Papá nosotro tenemos, novios dijeron ambos chicos sorprendiendo a los demás pero tanto Marinette y Adrien estaban felices por ellos dos estás dos personas deberían de sentirse felices y orgullosos de tener una pareja cómo esta y sus padres enseguida hablaron. —

—Marinette y Adrien y desde cuando son parejas dijo se conocen desde niños y se llevan muy bien y de verdad nos sentimos muy felices de ustedes cuatro que les vaya super bien en su relación desearon lo mejor a los cuatros y ellos sólo sonrieron. —

 _ **En ese momento no había nada más que decir, más que apoyar su nueva relación sus padres no pusieron resistencia conocen muy bien a ese par de hermanos y saben que sus hijos serán muy felices con ellos y eso era lo que importaba después de todo y después hubo un pequeño susurró.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a familia.**_

 _ **Las dos parejas compartieron un tierno beso, después de oir la aceptación de sus padres las dos parejas agracedecieron ese noble gesto, que los dos le hicieron y sus respectivos padres al confiar en ellos por que saben que son la verdadera felicidad de sus hijos, y eso era lo realemente importaba.**_

 _ **Ambas parejas se después se dieron un tierno beso, muy apasionadamente y prometieron cuidarse uno del otro en las buenas y en las malas.**_

 _ **Fin del capitulo: 3 Nos leemos en el cuarto capítulo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X**_ _**Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con Diez Capítulos, y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto.**_

 _ **A partir de esté capitulo, saldrán los hijos de Marinette y Adrien Alya y Nino, además si los más pequeños no salen mucho es que tengo pensado un capítulo para que salgan más ellos, no es que no salen pero cuando lo hacen es para asuntos más grupales**_

 _ **El nombre de Keli se lo dedico a una gran compañera espero que te guste la sorpresa de que un personaje, lleve tu nombre, gracias por dejarme usar tú nombre**_

 _ **nwn**_

 _ **la Canción que tienen que oír es Were're Family de la Era de hielo 4.**_

 _ **Fecha de actualizacion: 18/08/2016 la fecha podría cambiar, yo les aviso.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_


	4. Capitulo:4 Una en un Millón

_**Capítulo: 4**_

 _ **One in the Millon**_

 _ **Una en un Millón**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Llegamos a cuarta canción llamada one in millon, espero que está canción sea de su agrado este capítulo será un poco más corto, qué por lo general hago yo y es por eso que decidí aumentar los capítulos, de este fic a 15 Capítulos segundo anuncio gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en los capítulos anteriores, bueno ha llegado el momento de continuar con la historia.**_

 _ **Negrita narra el Narrador, cursiva pensamientos del personaje negrita aumentada de tamaño flash Back y negrita cursiva narra el personaje lo ocurrido.**_

 **Vemos que la familia están en su casa cenando, de lo más animadamente pero sus dos hijos mayores Andrés y Adriana quieren saber cómo fue que sus padres se conocieron sus padres y por ende se terminaron casándose y formaron está hermosa familia cómo habiendo muchas chicas su padre la supo escoger a ella en un Millón y bueno no es que no les agradara que Marinette, fuese su madre solo desean saber cómo la supo escoger para que ella fuera, su novia y después su esposa, los cuatro están muy orgullosos de sus padres, por formar parte de está hermosa familia pero tenían que hacer la pregunta no podían, quedarse con las dudas en sus mentes y los chicos entenderán más por qué rápido ya son casi adultos, y les formularon la siguiente pregunta tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos.**

—Andrés/Adriana Mamá papá nosotros les queremos preguntar algo y espero que no se pongan enojados por lo que les vamos a preguntar pero es muy necesario para nosotros saber todo al respecto de ustedes, queremos saberlo todo y por favor no los ocultes ningún detalle si por favor sean honestos con nosotros confiamos en ustedes mucho y es momento de saber sobre su pasado, _no nos decepcionen por no decirnos la verdad los queremos mucho a ustedes, de verdad mamá y papá pensaron los chicos para si mismo._

—Marinette/Adrien Ahora que los dicen mis niños adorados es momento de que les diga de cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo y para serles muy sincero fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida su madre es la única chica que yo he amado con todo mi corazón y lo sigo haciendo desde el momento en que le pedí matrimonio, hasta el día en le de mi último aliento de vida, los chicos y su hermosa esposa estaba tan sorprendidos que Marinette comenzó a besar a Adrien hasta dejarlo sin aliento dejaron que los minutos pasaron para recoger aire, y respirar con normalidad para luego proceder a contarles nuestra bella historia de amor, dijeron los dos. —

 _ **Sugiero que escuchen One in the Millon.**_

 _ **Flash Back 20 años atrás**_

 _ **Fue un día lluvioso en dónde vi Marinette recuerdo muy bien que estaba lloviendo ese día también recuerdo que ella pensaba que era uno de los demás que solo por ser modelo era de los que eran sin sentimientos cómo lo es Chloe pero en ese día lluvioso veo que se le olvidó su paraguas o lo dejó en su casa y no lo pensé más y me fui a dárselo para que no se fuera a mojar y así evitar pescar un buen resfrío ella al notar ese gestó hermoso de mi parte hacía tu madre ella comprendió que yo era muy diferente a los demás por lo que se sorprendió mucho y después se disculpó conmigo por qué no nos llevábamos muy bien porqué pensaba, que era cómo Chloe pero no lo era ella fue mi primera amiga real y desde ahí nos llevábamos muy bien su madre llevaba tiempo tratándome de conquistar, pero yo estaba enamorada de LadyBug pero yo luego me di cuenta de quién era la chica que estaba detrás de la máscara me enamoré de Marinette, saber que ella es LadyBug fue de lo más wow super fue lo mejor que le pude pedir a la vida, tiempo después unos 6 meses de conocernos mejor empezamos nuestro noviazgo y no hace un par de meses atrás se dio cuenta de que yo era Chat Noir, además habían personas que se enteraron de lo nuestro no la aprobaban y la querían que su relación terminará definitivamente pero por más que batallaron para separarnos no pudieron nuestro amor fue más fuerte que su propio egoísmo, en querer separarnos el bien siempre gana ante el mal, y el amor le gana, al odio rencor y a las injusticias que las personas comenten por no comprender que sus sentimientos no les son correspondidos.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back. 20 años atrás.**_

—Gracias mamá y papá por darnos el don el de la vida en verdad los apreciamos mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros no saben cuanto apreciamos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y todos los problemas que han tenido que pasar para traernos al mundo todo esto y mucho más se lo agradecemos de todo corazón mamá y papá gracias por todo. —

—De nada chicos ustedes saben que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos pensando en el bienestar de todos no solo de nosotros dos ustedes son parte de nuestra familia por que son nuestros hijos y debemos de asegurarles lo mejor en el futuro y que no hay nada mejor que eso que estar con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas dijeron Adrien y Marinette a sus hijos. —

—Por eso mismo los amamos ustedes nos han cuidado y protegido durante muchos años del mal ahora es nuestro deber cómo ciudadanos de proteger a Paris del mal y pueden estar, muy tranquilos que haremos un buen trabajo con todos mis hermanos y de seguro, que no seremos los únicos que lucharemos contra el mal que acecha a nuestro País, dijeron sus hijos. —

—Solo les pedimos algo cuídenseme muy bien ya que nosotros les hemos agudo muchos sus planes a las personas que ha pretendido conquistar París y para tomar represalias se, las podía con ustedes y es por eso que le pedimos que tengan mucho cuidado chicos nos lo prometen que se cuidaran entre sí dijeron sus padres muy angustiados. —

—Sí tienen toda la razón de pedirnos de que seamos lo más cuidados posible por qué presiento de que ellos pueden tomar algo de nosotros para vengarse y debemos de andar siempre un paso que ellos adelanté, ya que si nos descuidamos todo irá muy mal, y eso no ha de ser así no señor, somos todos para todos y uno para todos unidos hasta el final, dijeron sus retoños. —

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día.**_

—Niños es hora de ir a cenar, recuerden que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela y por lo tanto deben de cenar y dormirse a las 9:00pm cuando mucho ya que a eso de las 11:30 am empiezan sus clases, así que vamos a cenar ya chicos solo los llamaré una vez más si no vienen se quedan sin cenar, y ese mismo momento los chicos vienen corriendo a lavarse las manos para ir a cenar para no quedarse sin cenar, y ellos estaban de acuerdo con las medidas drásticas que sus padres toman con ellos pero es para su propio bien y ellos les hacen caso en todo lo que ellos les dicen. —

 _ **Quién lo diría tenemos a nuestros hijos hemos salido, delante de nuestros problemas de pareja, y también a las duras pruebas que nos ponen al corazón el destinó pero hemos salido adelanté sin importar lo que pasé pero si todo es capaz de vencer la adversidad por medio de cariño confianza, mutua lealtad, tolerancia y amor estoy muy seguro de que juntos y unidos en esto saldremos victoriosos es por eso que día con día hay que vivir el futuro, y pensar en que todo saldrá muy bien con la ayuda de todos, que contigo a tú lado todo vale la pena luchar todo tiene sentido en mi vida no solo tú si no también nuestros hijos todos estamos juntos en esto, dijeron los dos y en ese mismo momento alguien toca la puerta interrumpiéndolos y fueron a ver quién era y vieron a una señora, de avanzada edad abrazar a su hijo y llora de alegría y Marinette se pone un poco celosa.**_

—¿? ¿Tú eres Adrien verdad dime que sí? Preguntó la mujer al chico quién estaba a la par de su mujer, su marido estaba más confundido al ver a esa señora y sí yo soy Adrien Agreste ¿Y tú quién eres? Pregunto Adrien a la mujer que estaba al frente de ella, y entonces decidió hablar. —

—¿? Yo me llamó Daphne y yo soy tú madre perdón por irme así sin decirte el motivo de por que me fui supongo que ella es Marinette, aunque tu no lo creas he seguido cada pasó tuyo y no sabes lo orgullosos que estoy hijo mío perdón por no haber estado contigo en esos momentos ¿Me perdonas hijo mío dijo su madre a su primogénito? Preguntó su madre a su hijo. —

—Madre no tengo nada que perdonarte, y gracias por venir aquí quería saber de usted me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí a la par mía gracias por seguir mis pasos y espero que estés muy orgulloso de mi y que opinas de mi esposa y mis niños chicos vengan aquí, grito su padre. —

—Ya vamos papá en un momento vamos papá, bien ya estamos aquí que quieres decirnos ahora, y está señora quién y qué hace aquí dijeron los chicos con mucho respeto y cariño, a la señora que está ahí. —

—Niños saluden a su abuela ella se quedará con nosotros, dijeron sus padres a sus hijos y ellos asistieron felizmente y la saludaron. —

—Bienvenida a casa abuela gracias por estar aquí con nosotros espero que sea muy feliz con nosotros es hora de recuperar el tiempo pero primero deberás de hacerlo primero con tú hijo luego lo puedes hacer con nosotros te queremos mucho abuela y es por eso que te damos la bienvenida. —

—Gracias por aceptarme en su hermosa familia, y gracias Adrien por comprenderme y no juzgarme no sin, antes dar mis motivos de mi ausencia a partir de ahora yo estaré con ustedes si me lo permiten, comentó la madre de Adrien a su familia. —

—No nos tiene que agradecer Daphne gracias por darle el mejor ejemplo a su hijo eso hizo que yo me enamora de él, por su valentía y carisma además de ser un maravilloso esposo gracias, por cómo cuidó a su hijo suegra. —

—De nada Marinette yo solo lo cuide cuando él estaba en la adolescencia, después de ahí mi esposo se hizo cargo, de su hijo a su manera pero logro que su forma de ser fuera la misma antes, de que yo me fuera de aquí tu eres la mujer indicada para mi hijo, dijo Daphne. —

—Gracias Daphne por apoyar nuestra relación, dijo Marinette a la madre de su esposo. —

—De nada hija a ti te debo las gracias, por cuidar, bien de mi hijo y se nota que ha hecho lo mismo, contigo ahora ve a descansar ya es muy tarde le dijo su suegra mientras ella se fue a descansar. —

 _ **Una vez más Adrien estaba, muy feliz de tener a su madre junto a él desde luego que estaba muy feliz de, dormir con su esposa ahora de que sus hijos duermen y ellos estaban besándose el uno del otro pero con esa misma pasión que sienten los dos, y durmieron los dos bien pegaditos hasta un nuevo día.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 4 nos leemos en el capítulo 5.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Canción a Escuchar: One in the Millon, espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con quince Capítulos, ya que los capítulos irán bajando su longitud de escritura y es por eso que decidí en aumentar los capítulos a quince y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto.**_

 _ **A partir de este capítulo verán a la madre de Adrien viviendo en la casa de su hijo, espero que mi idea les agrade, cualquier cosa me dicen por un PM nos leemos en siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Actualización: 25/08/2016 Sujeto a cambios con previó aviso.**_


	5. Capítulo: 5 Confeti

_**Capítulo: 5**_

 _ **Confeti**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 5 Confeti**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos mis lectores, al quinto capítulo de está maravillosa historia espero que sea de su total agrado este capítulo a será llamado confeti en dónde Andrés y su novia y ella tendrá una hermosa sorpresa para su chica para los fans de Nathloe el próximo capítulo se tratará de ellos dos así esa es la sorpresa que les quería dar hoy y agradecería con la, canción la cual se tratará su historia paso también para, anunciar, que debido al éxito de este fic aumentare los capitulo a cinco capítulo más bueno eso era todo sin más preámbulos vamos a la historia.**_

 _ **Andriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Después de derrotar a un duro Akuma, los chicos se fueron a sus casas para poder descansar un rato y después asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños el encuentro fue muy duro pero lograron derrotarlos vemos a cierta pelirroja que está sola en una esquina un poco triste esta llorando muy desconsoladamente, ella pensaba que se olvidaron de su cumpleaños y por eso la ignoraban demasiado ese día su casi perfecto día pero en el fondo vemos que Andrés la ve y se preocupa y se asusta de verla en ese estado le rompía el corazón verla con esa mirada de tristeza su novio no pudo más y le pregunto que es lo que le pasaba y ella le contesto lo siguiente a continuación.**_

—Dime amor qué es lo que está pasando contigo te veo muy triste y sola Tú no deberías estar aquí por favor Cuéntame lo que tienes soy tu novio yo te puedo ayudar en lo que está mortificando si tú me lo permites que te ayude o acaso no confías en mí Kari vamos amor dime porfa. —

—Está bien Tú ganas siento que se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños y Eso me pone muy triste y desolada no quiero estar así pero eso es lo que siento Se supone que Ellos tenían que recordarme que ellos deberían de acordarse que Hoy era mi cumpleaños no se acordaron no sé porque no me gusta tener esa sensación de abandono de parte de mis amigos yo espero estar equivocada Pero algo me dice que no se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños quiero pensar en lo contrario pero no sé qué hacer si mi amor qué consejo Me puedes dar por favor Esto me está matando es que tú estés a mi lado ahora mismo por favor ¿puedes darme algún consejo? Preguntó su novia. —

—Calma amor no te preocupes que seguro no se ha olvidado de tu cumpleaños Lo más probable es que esté un poco ocupado por eso es que se me ha olvidado pero yo estoy plenamente seguro que hoy tendrás una sorpresa Así que no seas impaciente y espero que todo esté listo para más tarde que yo seguro sus amigos grata sorpresa pero yo ahorita te deseo que pases un feliz cumpleaños y nos vemos más tarde amorcito no te pongas enojado conmigo por favor ya verás más tarde de lo que te estoy diciendo sólo confía en mí si amor. —

—Bien Andrés confío en ti esperaremos más tarde para ver si mis amigos se fue Se acordaron de mi cumpleaños sí tienes razón estaré agradecida Eternamente contigo amor porque tú me has dado tu palabra y sí sé ha cumplido Ese es lo más importante para mí lo que me indica que será excelente marido y esposo en el futuro y un buen padre y eso es lo que yo quiero una relación contigo más después. —

—Mi amor Todo va a salir bien y si es que no te mortifiques ser feliz Recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños y Tú estás siempre feliz algún lado los problemas hazlo por mí sí me lo prometes yo te quiero mucho Te amo con todo mi corazón y no importa que si tus amigos no los celebran yo lo celebraré contigo más tarde que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de poder estar más tiempo contigo Así es que sólo confía en mí por favor comenté su novio a su amada novia. —

Andrés gracias por darme siempre tus mejores deseos tus ánimos me dan el valor suficiente para contar lo que va a pasar en el resto del día o de la tarde Así es que adelante ver para enfrente sin importar lo que pase yo sé que tú siempre estarás conmigo Así lo estoy viendo ahora y así lo veo después Gracias por ser mi novio gracias por darme motivos para seguir adelante Gracias por ser mi motor de ser una persona mejor y de seguir adelante a pesar de todo sé que somos seres humanos todos cometemos errores pero no somos perfectos sólo Dios nosotros Sólo fuimos creados obra y semejanza de él. —

 _Bien chicos debemos de hacer esto rápido ya que ella está muy triste, de que ustedes no se acordaron de su cumpleaños cosa que no es cierta, sólo me están ayudando a prepararle una sorpresa y eso ella no lo sabe aún pero yo muy, pronto la traeré para darle la mayor de sus sorpresas solo espero que le guste mucho, ya que se la hemos hecho con mucho amor, y él calor que da la verdadera familia que está en las, buenas y en las mala somos cómo sus hermanos tíos y primos tías sobrinas y sobrinos, entonces los demás me dijeron ve por ella y tráela para poder iniciar la fiesta con tú novia, dijeron nuestros amigos, cuando la veo que está muy triste y vuelvo a ver y viene un akuma, a atacarla, pero no logra conseguir su objetivo ya qué la detuve a tiempo, y ahora que tengo nuevos super poderes cómo purificar akumas me ha resultado muy fácil después de todo, luego de haber terminado con eso me des transformo y Kari se queda asustada para Luego preguntarme algo._

— No puedo creerlo Qué es un superhéroe, wow que sorprendente amor sé quién eres pero no lo voy a decir porque respeto, tu identidad secreta así que no te preocupes yo también he querido ser una, heroína pero no sé si se podrá gracias por salvarme de esa situación Porque si no, estuviéramos discutiendo En este preciso momento y yo no quiero hacer cosas, que no siento que se deban hacer gracias por venir y darme el ánimo necesario para, seguir adelante se lo que quieres decirme darme una sorpresa y con mucho gusto, y te siguiere a donde tú me llevas mi amor. —

—Gracias por confiar en mi amor Yo te cuidaré te protegeré te amaré te cuidaré daré lo mejor de mí para estar contigo siempre y hacerte fiel en todo momento Y en todo lugar las promesas que hagamos el uno del otro cumplirlas a la perfección y cuando haya Problemas siempre tener el vía directa el diálogo como una solución al conflicto que podríamos tener en el futuro, cómo pareja que somos. —

— Mi vida tienes toda la razón por eso siempre estaré a tu lado siempre te amaré te querré te protegeré haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte muy feliz vemos el lunes de loto con las adversidades que nos toque enfrentarnos cuando lo haya y cuando uno demostraremos a todos nuestro gran amor que ha triunfado a pesar de todo los obstáculos que nos han puesto en el camino demostrándoles que nuestro amor es fuerte e indestructible que fue creado para amar procrear respetarse mutuamente confiar el uno del otro amar con el corazón. —

—Muy bien amor soy todos oídos a dónde me piensas llevar para celebrar mi cumpleaños tengo muchas ganas celebrarlo contigo porque algunos de mis amigos Se me olvidaron que hoy es mi cumpleaños pero no importa mientras que tú no te hayas olvidado de eso me basta y me sobra tal vez tenía algo muy importante que hacer y se les olvidó no importa igual estoy contenta ya que te tengo aquí conmigo a mi lado y eso me basta para ser muy feliz de que tú eres todo para mí y yo sé que tú también significa eso para sí te amo con todo mi corazón con todo mi ser siempre estaré a tu lado no te dejaré solo siempre estaré ahí en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y en la enfermedad en cada uno de esos momentos que tengamos juntos ahí Yo estaré siempre para ti te querré por siempre mi amor. —

Gracias mi amor para el lugar que te tengo presente para tu fiesta debes de seguirme pero con tus ojos tapados no se vale ver es una sorpresa la sorpresa con sorpresas debe ser así es mi Única condición para que vayas conmigo en donde tengo todo esta listo para tu fiesta debes prometerme que no hagas trampa en quitarte la venta antes de que yo te diga O sino no habrá sorpresa lo harías por mí amor si di que sí por favor Te amo mucho Yo quiero seguirte amando durante toda mi vida y si eso al ser posible hay que tener confianza mutua confianza entre las dos diálogo escuchar el lunes del otro descartar fresa y de tantas cosa yo me enamorado de ti Andrés. —

—Bien haré lo que tú me digas porque tienes toda la razón somos pareja y debemos de confiar el uno del otro prometo que no me quitaré la vengas antes de que tú me digas prometo también serte fiel y estar contigo a todo momento en donde tú estés decirte que te amo mucho te respeto te valoró Sí pues yo estoy contigo esto es porque yo creo en ti tienes buenos valores ayuda a los demás y de eso fue lo que yo me enamoré de ti y por eso Estoy locamente enamorada de ti y tú me pides eso que te siga la venda tapándome la vista lo haré por amor a ti. —

_ Eso me gusta de verdad tú eres una buena chica y topado con suerte de tenerte a ti como mi novia y mi futura mujer porque sí y con nadie me pasaría es contigo y nadie más tú te ganaste mi corazón tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y yo soy el dueño de tu corazón eso nada ni nadie lo va a quitar Yo estaré ahí para ti y yo sé que tú estarás ahí para mí sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros siempre estaremos unidos quieran o no el amor siempre triunfará ante las adversidades ante el engaño y la traición que nos pueden generar las demás personas hacia uno mismo por parte de una o personas celosas que pueden llegar a generar la caos hacía la, pareja que viven juntos, como marido y mujer, pensó para sí mismo Andrés. —

 _Después que Andrés se la llevara por un Sendero Hacia dónde tenía preparada una sorpresa a ella caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que izaron un hermoso restaurante ubicado en el mar en el que se perciba un hermoso es el restaurante se sentaron pidieron algo para comer luego Andrés le dijo al mesero que pusieron la canción que él ya había escogido la escucharon y ella se emocionó mucho y empezó a besar a su novio muy emocionada por la sorpresa que le había preparado y en ese momento la canción en que llega a su final y esa chica estaba De verdad ella está muy anonada de ver que su príncipe azul era muy detallista con ella y eso ella lo aprecio mucho lo valoraba mucho lo que se notaba que él la amaba de verdad qué Procura hacerla feliz no que él puede y demostrarle que su amor es sincero y puro eso ella lo entendió y lo abrazó más fuerte qué pudo pero al ver que ella estaba morado lo soltó porque ya se estaba acabando el aire y le pedí disculpas pero él le dijo que no importa que él le entendía que estaba muy feliz ya que hoy era su día y que tiene que aprovechar al máximo no obstante después miró ciertas personita acercándose para felicitarla a ella y le dijeron muy contentos sus amigos creíste que olvidaremos de tu cumpleaños qué clase de amigos crees que somos para olvidar tu cumpleaños se nota que no nos conoces bien que jamás podríamos hacerte eso sólo que queríamos darte una sorpresa aquí con tu novio nada más haces que sorpresa Este es tu regalo de todos nosotros para este cumpleaños Espero que lo disfrutes mucho amiga Feliz cumpleaños Karina te deseamos todo lo mejor tu novio y todos tus amigos y es por eso y debes darle las gracias a él porque él fue que preparó esta esta sorpresa para ti nosotros lo que hicimos fue sólo cooperar para que todo saliera bien en este día tan especial para ti Disfrútala mucho querida amiga Feliz cumpleaños te deseamos una vez más. La celebración llegó hasta altas horas de la noche todo terminó muy tranquilamente ya era algo de noche Andrés no se quiso ir a su casa llamó su padre para avisarles que se quedaría en casa de su novia le dijeron que no haga a ella sin su consentimiento él le dijo que estaba bien que ya no va a hacer nada sin el consentimiento de su novia sus padre entendieron desear un Buenas noches terminó la llamada en ese momento los chicos están en el cuarto de Karina y ella un momento dado y un prodigio y lo agarró para luego pensar que extraño Dónde habrá salió este prodigio de dónde salió por ese prodigio claramente es para mí creo que el destino quiere que sea una súper heroína al igual que mi querido novio esto tendría que hablarlo con él Órale y tiene una forma de una abeja si es de una abeja voy a ponerlo aquí para hablar con mi novio con respecto a esto Dijo Karina muy feliz por haber encontrado ese prodigio claro Esta es la segunda cosa más importante después de la canción que me pusiste que se llamaba confeti esta canción representa nuestro amor Gracias mi amor por ponerme esa hermosa canción Me gustó mucho Esa será Nuestra canción de amor_

—Mira amor mira lo que me encontré te parece conocido este prodigio Porque a mí sí seguro que el destino quiere que sea una súper heroína Y si el destino quiere que así lo sea lo cumpliré yo de verdad quiero ser una súper heroína y parece que mi deseo de que feliz cumpleaños se ha cumplido de verdad estoy muy alegre por este obsequio nada más serna súper heroína que lo material porque lo material no compra la felicidad la felicidad la crea uno haciendo lo que más le gusta sin darse por vencido a pesar de las adversidades si uno tiene que pasar para lograr su objetivo. —

—Amor lo que sea que tú decidas Tenlo por seguro que yo te estaré apoyando al 100 por 100 Así es que si tú decides ser una súper heroína Bienvenido sea si no igual Yo estaré contigo siempre no importa que la decisión que tomé pero para mí no me importa qué te la tomes sin ser presionada tómate tu tiempo y decir si tú quieres ser una súper heroína yo por mi parte no me pondré a tu decisión si sí es que si yo te apoyaré te haré todo mis consejos para hacer que seas la mejor heroína de París tenga en estos tiempos porque yo creo en ti Karina. —

—Amor qué lindo eres Gracias por apoyarme en mis decisiones y quiero tomar y si quiero ser una súper heroína gracias por comprenderme apoyarme y estar ahí para mí siempre quiero que sepas que yo te amaré con todo mi corazón que apoyar en todo seremos la mejor pareja de Super héroes existe en Francia la cuidaremos como nuestros padres lo han hecho a través de los tiempos Gracias a ti soy una mejor chica no quiero que tú cambies Ni yo tampoco quiero cambiar Así es que si los dos estamos en eso las cosas saldrán bien y eso es lo que yo espero que todo salga bien en la lucha contra esos que quiera apoderarse de no solamente de Francia sino que también del mundo entero y eso no lo podemos permitir Me apoyas amor. —

—Claro que sí amor Tú sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para lo que tú quieras Ahí estaré yo apoyándote en todo momento en todo lugar ahí estaré nunca te voy a dejar sola siempre estaré aquí a tu lado luchando como tiene que ser como una pareja que se ama se respeta y además lucha por el bien de todos. —

—Gracias amor tiernas palabras Yo también te amo mucho mi amor. —

—Y yo a ti más mi amor Así es que ahí estaremos los dos luchando contra el mal codo a codo Te amo con todo mi ser. —

 _ **Y tal como lo había prometido los dos estarían luchando a favor del bien y en contra del mal Unidos jamás serán vencidos y menos su amor Qué es sólido que una roca ellos lucharán hasta el final de sus tiempos pero un lazo indestructible Qué es su amor nadie los podrá Pero porque se conoce y confiar en sí al 100% porque su amor es verdadero y es indestructible debido a Qué son los mejores amigos y tiene mucho tiempo de conocerse luego de hacer esa promesa Se besaron para sellar su pacto de amor y de fidelidad entre los dos.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5: nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Nathloe con la canción My Kind.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con Diez Capítulos, y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto.**_

 _ **esté capitulo, es muy especial ya que los hijos de Marinette y Adrien Alya y Nino, son novios y Andrés le hará una sorpresa muy especial junto a sus amigos a su hermosa novia y ella se sorprendió por la sorpresa que le habían preparado, y además si los más pequeños no salen mucho es que tengo pensado un capítulo para que salgan más ellos, no es que no salen pero cuando lo hacen es para asuntos más grupales o cuándo París se encuentren en amenaza, recomiendo que escuchen la canción Confetti.**_

 _ **Fecha de actualización: 04/09/2016 Sujeto a cambio de fecha.**_

 _ **Adrienette8998~.**_


	6. Imagínate Esto

_**Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Picture This.**_

 _ **Imagínate esto**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Estamos en el sexto capítulo y cómo lo prometido es, deuda y lo que se promete se cumple esté es el capítulo de Nathloe para aquellos que me, pidieron que hiciera un capítulo de ellos dos después de ver fics de ellos dos estoy, listo para hacer un capítulo de Nathaniel y Chloe y quiero saber cómo me quedó el capítulo, sí quedó a la altura de está pareja sin más que decir vamos a empezar, el capítulo ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Lest go play with roll play.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 6 Imagínate esto.**_

 _ **Nos encontramos en el instutito en donde, estudian Pariente, Adrien ya los dos saben la identidad del otro el primero fue LadyBug cuando, los dos terminaron de luchar contra un Akuma pero cuando LadyBug fue a ver a su compañero, pero en lugar de encontrar a chat Noir se encontró a un mal herido Adrien Agreste, la dejó sin aliento para, si misma y luego empezó a llorar de tristeza al ver a su amor, platónico todo mal herido, y en ese momento decidió destranformarse para llevarlo a un hospital, y Tikki entendió pero Adrien podría descubrirla y decirle a todo al mundo, tu identidad.**_

—No me importa sí Adrien descubre quien, soy yo Tikki yo no soy quién para poderlo dejarlo a su suerte además es del chico del, que estoy enamorado, de él te imaginas que pensaría de mí si yo lo dejará probablemente, me llegaría a odiar y no quiero eso no señor yo quiero estar a la par de él para siempre, dijo la chica triste. —

—Entiendo Marinette y discúlpame por mi, forma de actuar, pero si tu dices que no hay problemas en qué él te descubra como LadyBug, está bien te apoyaré amiga ahora te comienzo a entender lo tuyo con Adrien/ChatNoir, y no te preocupes que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible y tienes razón debes de, llevarlo a que se cure, dijo la Kwami muy preocupada por él chico de pelo rubio. —

 _Adrien al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, ese mismo, momento se miró que estaba muy herido y al ver a la persona que estaba ahí, se dio cuenta que esa persona era su preciada LadyBug Entonces se dio cuenta que, ella era Marinette, se sorprendió mucho al ver que su mamá y lo dije era nada más y nada, menos que su mejor amiga se sintió un poco tonto pero a la vez muy sorprendido y halagado, y su compañera con la lucha contra el crimen fuera su mejor amiga se ha enamorado, más de esa chica que estaba par de él pensaba que estabas infiel a su amada pero, no cuando yo Es obvio que eran la misma persona Y como no caí en cuenta de qué, eran las personas y soy un ciego porque no me di cuenta y ahora estoy aquí Querido Dios que, me está entrando al hospital ese preciso momento llegan Nathaniel y Chloe y se poner, triste y enojados y se fueron de ahí dejándonos solos otra vez mi amiga me llevó, al hospital para que curas mis heridas pero esas personas que no están enojados conmigo, porque comprendieron que nosotros nos amamos a pesar de todos que nadie, nos podría separar._

—Creo que ya no Seguiremos tratando de, separarlos ya no más su amor nadie lo puede destruir y nadie lo puede separar y tú no haces nada, por impedir que mi amada sea feliz con alguien que no sea yo y sí Ella es feliz con, Adrien y yo estaré feliz por ti y si quieres estar a su lado, y te diré que ya no sigo más yo, ya dejó de luchar por la chica estoy enamorado me enamorare de alguien que me, su cariño que me haga olvidar a la chica del cual me enamoré yo trataré de hacerla muy feliz, y afortunada pero veo a la distancia, a Chloe a y vi que estaba llorando, y no me gustó, para nada que llorara pero sabía por lo que estaba pasando ella, pero dejaré que tenga, su privacidad lo merece, al menos por ahora, pensé para mi mismo. —

—Caray porque a mí me sucede en este tipo, de cosas yo nunca pensé que mi amor platónico se le va a declarar prácticamente, a Marinette yo estoy triste estoy enojada pero de he comprender que yo no puedo hacer nada para, poder separarlos su amor es verdadero se conocen muy bien y es momento de, intentar algo para poderlo separar, ya no se puede hacer nada y además siento que ya no, vale la pena cuando Chloe dice algo lo cumple y es por eso que yo me iré a buscar alguien, que me ame para yo corresponderle esos sentimientos al fondo y del chico pelirrojo, está igual que yo triste desolado debería ir acompañado pero si estoy diciendo Yo no me puedo, juntar con ese chico pero siento algo muy extraño en mi cuerpo un cambio muy repentino, dejaré que Nathaniel se desahogue un rato para ayudarlo lo más que pueda después de, todo él está pasando lo mismo que yo, dije para mi misma. —

Pov de Chloe.

 _Fue pasando el tiempo nos conocimos mejor, salimos al cine nos hicimos muy buenos amigos Nos hablamos nos apoyamos mutuamente, vamos a ver a nuestros amigos de hecho yo me hice más amigable más sociable me, dice también amiga de Marines la verdad no me arrepiento de este cambio estoy experimentando, me ha servido para ser una mejor persona para afrontar miedos a luchar por mis, anhelos y luego saber que tengo el apoyo de Nathaniel siento muy feliz muy alegre de poder, estar ahí tanto para ayudarlo como para podernos ayudarnos mutuamente a superar, el dolor de cada uno siento que hay algo nuevo en mi corazón está cambiando siento, un nuevo sentimiento y es así A este chico pelirrojo yo creo saber cuál es este sentimiento, y yo me voy iniciar todo por el todo con tal de ganarme su amor porque yo creo que él, siente lo mismo por mí y lucharé por él hasta el fin si es posible porque yo quiero lo amo, mucho demasiado para dejarlo._

 _ **Pov de Nathaniel.**_

 _En ese momento yo muy cuenta que cierta, chica viene camino hacia mí viene con una sonrisa como si fuera un ángel que estuviera, sonriendo y sonrisa me dejó cautivado tenía tan tranquila dispuesta a hablar conmigo Gracias, lo que hemos tenido nuestros conflictos Pero antes pero todo va cambiando poco a poco, ella me ha cautivado mucho asadero Roja en su corazón cambiando su forma de ser quien, lo más dulce No sólo conmigo mismo con ella sino con las demás personas y eso me ha, cautivado me ha dejado sin aliento que a pesar de lo que ha hecho ha cambiado para, alguien se ha dado y le hemos dado una segunda oportunidad y la seguido aprovechar, bien inclusive se ha hecho muy buenos amigos dela Azabache yo me quedé asustado, pero a la vez dice y para mí mismo No ella dijo que iba a cambiar voy a cambiar por alguien, muy especial que ha visto últimamente sentí un poco de celos pero me dije no tranquilo, de ese alguien que yo conozco y por eso decidió cambiar pero veo que ella en ese momento, se viene secándose a mí una linda sonrisa me empezó a hablar muy tierna Disculpándose, por lo que me ha hecho antes de una manera muy tierna._

Hola Perdón Discúlpame por la forma que te he, tratado de verte todo este tiempo ahora que he cambiado quiero empezar desde cero, pedir disculpa a la persona que trata mal o F ofendido sin querer hacerlo o porque tenía envidia, de ellos yo no debería haber sentido lo que estamos sintiendo porque cada persona es un, mundo pero me dejé llevar y ahora me arrepiento por todo lo que he hecho te pido disculpas, por cada cosa que hice mal y sé que lo que estaba haciendo No era lo correcto era una, chiquilla inmadura pero esa hora ya cambió quiero ser una persona diferente buena, como nuestra compañera Marinette Adrien que ahora son pareja por que se tienen, mutua confianza los dos dijo Chloe. —

—Bueno que puedo decir sorprendido de verdad, has cambiado mucho y eso es bueno es bueno porque está cambiando por un motivo, correcto y justo y es digno de admirar que por ese cambio se que te ha costado mucho pero, aquí estamos para apoyarte en lo que tú hagas Yo estaré allí para apoyarte siempre a tu lado, porque se que los cambios bueno son para una buena causa no precisamente es cambiar ya, no el cambio tiene que hacerlo la persona para cambiar para bien cada persona Escoge, su destino si cambia para bien o si está el mismo camino de terror Qué es lo más peligroso, sabes me has dejado sorprendido y admiro eso a cambiar para ser una mejor persona, sea bienvenido Y como te digo sea lo que tú decidas yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote como, siempre sin importar lo que pase en el futuro siempre Yo estaré a tu lado Te daré consejos, si así haces malas decisiones para poder corregir y espero que tú lo hagas conmigo, al momento que te das cuenta que yo hice algo mal para poder corregirlo a tiempo, para no crear problemas o conflictos con las personas y seres que nosotros amamos con, todo nuestro corazón ya sean novios de amigos familiares profesores y personas, cercanas a nosotros, dije para mi mismo. —

—Agradezco mucho por lo que estás haciendo, por mí por darme ese perdón que necesitaba escuchar para cambiar mi forma, de ser y empezar este cambio pero sé que no es de la noche a la mañana lleva su proceso, pero es importante para mí es saber de tu parte este de las demás personas que están, dispuestos a darme una segunda oportunidad para demostrarles que en verdad estoy cambiando, eso me da mucha alegría que ha pasado en mucho daño que le hecho están para, darme una segunda oportunidad porque sé lo que sé es que uno tiene derecho a una segunda, oportunidad para tratar de cambiar Eso es lo más importante creo que lo haré porque vale la, pena hacerlo y porque tengo un gran motivo para afrontar y luchar por ser una mejor persona, una mejor mujer importa que sea a esta edad que tengo pero lo importante es tener, dignidad y por nada del mundo hay que relajarse por ello por eso agradezco una vez, más a las demás personas por darme esta maravillosa oportunidad de cambio sin su apoyo, no soy nada, dijo Chloe a Nathaniel. —

—Yo siempre e querido decirte algo y ahora, de decirte y confesarte todo lo que siento adentro de mí tú eres la persona que he conocido, muy bien siento que tenemos los dos esa conexión muy especial siento muchas cosas, especiales por ti Qué son difíciles picar para mí pero estas cosas que siento son muy bellas, y quiero compartirlas contigo decirte mi mayor secreto voy a arriesgar todo por ti porque, siento que tú lo vales todo para correr este riesgo _ **Yo Chloe te amo con todo mí, ser y te preguntó a ti Nathaniel ¿Quieres ser mi novio yo esperaré tu respuesta,**_ al chico que ama. —

—Se supone Qué es el hombre éste le pide a, esa persona especial Qué sea su novia pero en este caso como ya estamos en El Siglo 21 Las, cosas cambian antes que te dé una respuesta quiero que escuches muy Atentamente a una, canción que voy a poner ahorita que después de esa canción terminé de cenar, obtendrás tu respuesta automáticamente espero que te agrade mucho la canción que escoger, especialmente para ti ya que con mensa canción fuiste cambiando poco a poco hasta ser la persona que soy ahora, dijo Nathaniel a la chica de pelo rubio. —

 _ **En ese momento se escucha una canción de fondo. Picture This.**_

Imagínate esto Gracias por dedicarme esta, canción me gustó mucho imaginarme esto sería como ahorita tenerte a mi lado apoyarte, en todos tus proyectos apoyarnos mutuamente danos amor cariño y comprensión, estar en las buenas y en las malas siempre estar ahí procurar tener muy buena comunicación, en cuanto tengamos problemas o conflictos ya que una buena relación qué sabes, llevar poemas Eso es lo más importante tener una buena fuente en comunicación entre, los dos una más me gustó tu canción represente y refleja lo que Ambos estamos, sintiendo hasta ahora hasta el momento, dijo Chloe muy feliz se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. —

Qué bien que te gustara la canción Eso me, alegra mucho de verdad quiero darte darnos una oportunidad y es por eso que imagínate, esto que yo aceptaré ser tu novio sí mi respuesta es afirmativa _**Yo Nathaniel aceptó ser tú novio, Chloe.**_ Gracias por tenerme esos sentimientos por mí que yo mismo te lo, estoy aceptando te los estoy correspondiendo con todo mi corazón gracias por estar ahí para mí, en estos buenos y malos momentos que vivimos los dos y al darnos una oportunidad, en el amor significa mucho para mí bienvenidos sean las cosas buenas las cosas, en donde el amor es bienvenido, dijo Nathaniel muy feliz a su novia. —

Gracias por tus bellas palabras significa mucho, para mí Gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos gracias por hacerme la chica, más feliz del mundo Gracias Que a pesar de mis malas actitudes y antes siempre estuviste, ahí para mí me tuviste paciencia me diste cariño y comprensión me dicen a una segunda, oportunidad de hecho todos me dio una segunda oportunidad Y eso se lo agradezco mucho, y discúlpame por haber hecho mal las cosas pero imagínate esto que estoy cambiando, sea poco a poco porque quiero ser una persona para bien para mis hijos para nuestros futuros hijos, dijo la rubia muy feliz. —

— No gracias a ti por albergar me tus hermosos, sentimientos por demostrarme lo mucho que me amas me respetaste cuando estaba más, dolido y hacerte comprender estaba ahí para ti sin importar Haz nada lo que hacíamos, o no los dos pero juntos los dos pero siempre todo lo hicimos correctamente a como, tiene que ser nunca hay que hacer las cosas desesperación porque sino podemos hacer, muchos errores que sería muy fatales y así no funcionaría nuestra relación y ahora, que está oficialmente formalizada, comentó Nathaniel muy serio a su chica. —

Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo en esto, imagínate esto si no tenemos suficiente comunicación entre los dos nada de lo que, podríamos hacer podría resultar porque la publicación lo es todo para una relación, si hay muy buena comunicación todo va a salir bien no hay problema alguno porque tú y yo, estamos de acuerdo en lo que hacemos pero cuando no estemos de acuerdo que sean, nuestros corazones y le decían el camino que tenemos que coger no es mi cerebro porque, no podemos pensar todo con el cerebro También tenemos que pensar con el corazón, replicó Chloe. —

 _ **Entonces los dos chicos se acercan muy lentamente, frente a frente y compartieron así su primer beso cargado de mucho amor y pasión, No todo en la vida se trata de cómo sentir el amor Más sin embargo a veces El amor es como, una película a veces lo tenemos y cuando lo veas como es una canción por ahí imagínate esto, imaginarse al amor de tu vida que se vaya por indecisión es propias por el miedo al fracaso, todo sería muy triste porque estás perdiendo al ser que más amas por eso imagines esto, cuando estén perdiendo a su ser amado lucharan hasta el final para reconquistarla, y demostrarle que ustedes van en serio y fue entonces así que nuestro par de tortolitos a, pesar de sus diferencias lograron demostrar su amor un amor correspondido actualmente, que luchó contra todos los obstáculos para ver nacer ese nacimiento se ha, fortalecido a través de la comunicación entre ellos mismo es un amor del bueno un amor, verdadero y digno de luchar por defenderlo Contra quién Y con quién quiera, arrebatárselos ellos lucharán hasta el final sin importar el porque contra quién lucharan, ellos van a luchar por sus, convicciones y por defender su amor por quienes quieran separarlos.**_

 _ **Fin de la canción Picture This.**_

—Gracias por estar ahí para mí amor por qué, gracias a ti soy una nueva persona que he cambiado para bien yo te lo agradezco con todo mi ser, además de que me gustaría mucho de que tú fueras el padre de mis hijos por qué, tú te lo haz ganado ese privilegio de que corresponda a tus sentimientos mi amor, tu me demostraste con creces con hechos y palabras y eso para mi es suficiente, saber que de verdad me amas mucho, dijo Chloe muy feliz a su novio. —

—Tu halagos me hacen sentir muy bien y qué, tu me ames y que me correspondas a mis sentimientos cómo yo a ti es muy gratificante y, para mi es un honor ser el padres de nuestros hijos gracias por darme tanto cariño y amor, eso me dice que yo no me equivoque al escogerte cómo la madre de mis hijos y cómo mi esposa, dijo Nathaniel muy feliz a su novia muy feliz y vio que la chica se sorprendió. —

—Lo dices en serio amor nos iremos a casar algún día, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo de verdad te amo mucho amor eres una gran, persona y eso me alegra mucho contar que contigo siempre y no me canso de decir, que eres una excelente persona un gran compañero y una gran persona y es por, eso que fue de que me enamoré de ti mi amor dijo muy feliz la blonda a Nathaniel. —

—Gracias por darme todo ese amor para mi, y eso te agradezco mucho por albergar eso sentimientos en tú corazón te haré la mujer más feliz del, mundo mi amor te amo mucho con todo mi ser espero tenerte el resto de mi vida, dijo el pelirrojo muy feliz. —

—Gracias a ti por hacerme muy feliz te lo agradezco de todo corazón te amo mucho mi amor también quiero pasar mucho tiempo, a la par tuyo para siempre y es un honor ser tu novia bebé y yo se que los obstáculos de tengamos, juntos venceremos. —

 _ **Y después con el dialogo terminado, los dos compartieron un hermoso beso y luego se fueron a buscar a la demás personas no solo, hace falta decir te amo con las palabras también se puede hacer con los gestos el amor tampoco se demuestra con palabras si no con hechos es que se demuestra cuanto se aman de verdad, cuando dos personas se aman lo harán hasta la eternidad para siempre.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 6 nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X**_ _**Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con Quince Capítulos, y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto.**_

 _ **A partir de esté capitulo, saldrán los hijos de Marinette y Adrien Alya y Nino, además si los más pequeños no salen mucho es que tengo pensado un capítulo para que salgan más ellos, no es que no salen pero cuando lo hacen es para asuntos más grupales, Importante cuando se traten de capítulos especiales, cómo este no saldrán los niños espero entiendan esto.**_

 _ **Bien los dedicados son Ashty8 y NataliaLenFonseca a ustedes dos les dedico este nuevo capítulo gracias son ustedes dos son excelentes compañeras y espero que les guste esté capítulo muy especial de Nathloe espero que lo disfruten mucho amigos, tanto cómo yo al escribirlo.**_

 _ **nwn la Canción que tienen que oír es Picture This.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_


	7. Capítulo: 7 Queen Bee el Inicio

_**Capítulo: 7**_

 _ **La portadora de Queen Bee [Chloe] Parte: 1**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Bien después de días de ausencia he vuelto lo sé no tengo escusas pero tenía que enfocarme en mis otros fandoms, pero ya han determinado las actividades y decidí en descansar un poco para poder llevarles este nuevo capítulo de mi fic aquí empezaremos la saga de Chloe que serán de dos capítulos por saga, y la segunda Saga, se tratará de Alya y cómo obtiene su Kwami del Zorro, sin más que decir, iniciamos la historia espero que, les guste mucho, cómo a mi escribirla.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 7 Queen Bee el Inició.**_

 _ **Flash Back tiempo atrás**_

 _ **Recibí una mala noticia cuando yo era pequeña y es que mi mamá se había extraviado en una de sus expediciones que estaba haciendo en Marsella Francia ella le gustaba la arqueología era su pasión Más sin embargo nunca me descuidaba Yo soy hija única cuando ella desapareció me hice fría distante empecé a cambiar me hice más arrogante más enojada más mandona poco a poco el amor que me había inculcado ese amor que sentía por mi madre en su ausencia se fue cambiando por odio rencor frustración sin embargo por cosas del destino me daría una segunda oportunidad y vaya que el destino me sabría dar muy pronto una segunda oportunidad y a partir de ahora ha llegado a esa persona muy especial a mí vida y sin saber que esa persona me cambiaría muy rápidamente y devolverá todas mis cosas digo mis sentimientos que originalmente eran de amor paz dedicación y ayudar a todos los demás y pronto me daría cuenta que no sólo eso tendría de vuelta sino que también Algo de mí cambiaría y tendría que escoger entre ayudar al bien o ayudar al mal Escogí el primer camino No fue fácil pero lo hice elegí el bien y poco a poco fue cambiando fui ayudando a más personas más y más y que poco a poco obtenía mi recompensa sin utilizar mis métodos anteriores que eso ya quedó atrás todo lo obtenía de la manera más sincera y cariñosamente posible y eso me estaba gustando mucho de hecho hubiese de salvar vida de alguien que en esté en peligro lo haría sin pensarlo, Aunque eso sería poner mi vida en riesgo lo haría con tal de ayudar a las personas lastimado por mis berrinches y inmadurez.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

—Una señora se me acerca y me dice niña vendrán tiempos muy difíciles para París Francia y tu destino ya está echado serás alguien muy importante en un futuro no muy distante Así es que quiero que me prometas una sola cosa comentó la señora mi persona. —

—Claro lo que lo sé siento que algo no anda bien en París y tu me recuerdas a alguien muy familiar y usted me está dando esa calidez que alguna vez tuve con mi madre pero sucedió, algo hace tiempo ya pero Yo no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día la pueda hallar y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido Más sin embargo usted me genera esa confianza el amor que le siento y que yo sentía por mi madre siento que como usted es como si fuera mi madre no sé si estaré equivocada o puede ser que yo me haya confundida pero mi interior siento su presencia y yo la buscaré hasta poder encontrar y poder recuperar nuestro tiempo de madre e hija las cosas pasan por algo así como el destino puede separarnos el mismo destino se encargará de reencontrar a las personas una vez más. —

—Ya no tienes que buscar más a nadie yo soy tu madre y de hecho eh deseado poder reunirnos otra vez, pero están por ocurrir cosas desastrosas por el odio y la maldad encuentra alrededor de quienes quieren apoderarse de París y para hacer cosas muy malas cómo tratar de akumizar personas, para poder, robar los Miracoulus de Chat Noir y LadyBug, al escuchar eso, Chole se horrorizo por lo que su madre le acaba de decir a su hija. —

—¿Mamá que puedo hacer yo? Preguntó a Miriam. —

—Muy pronto tendrás pruebas para superar para demostrar que verdaderamente estás cambiando porque los actuales héroes necesitarán la ayuda para poder liberar esa batalla contra el mal que se aproxima pronto y yo estoy aquí para juzgar que cumplas todo acabo cada una de tus misiones y si tú cumples todo muy bien prometeré regresar de nuevo a casa Yo sé que tú tienes un gran

potencial y no dudo en que puedas, enmendar los errores qué has cometido en tu vida pero por el momento, es hora de decir adiós hija mía Pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo pero sí quiero que cambies el destino de tu vida ya que veo que estás muy sola y triste y eso no es bueno mi amor comentó Miriam a su hija única. —

—Yo Chloe prometo solemnemente, que seré una mejor persona, no sólo por qué tu me lo pides, sí no que quiero cambiar de verdad sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero estoy dispuesta a enmendarlos para si puede ser una mejor ciudadana y ayudar en lo que me sea posible aparece el lugar aquí yo nací pertenezco y amo si eres ser que algo me pase que sea defendiendo a París, dijo Chloe a su madre ella sonrió y luego dijo lo siguiente a su hija. —

—Es bueno saber que estás reconociendo tus errores es el primer paso para que cambies tu forma de pensar y de ver la vida estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija mía has de demostrar qué vas a cambiar se me hace muy feliz que logres cada una de tus pruebas no sólo por el bien de París si por no por el bien tuyo y el de tus amigos yo creo que es hora que empieces a pedir perdón a disculparte a los molestado, es Mejor ser perdonado y bajarse de esa nube a qué, de en secó te hagan ver la realidad, dijo Miriam a su hija. —

—Así lo haré madre mía haré que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi daré lo mejor de mi veras cómo salvamos a París del mal, yo quiero tener un futuro aquí en París formar una familia con Nath, ya que el ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida, Comentó Chloe. —

—Es bueno saber eso hija, Comentó Miriam. —

—Gracias Mamá, dijo Chloe. —

 _ **0000-0000**_

 _Han pasado muchas cosas en varios meses y cada vez más Chloe se interesa a ayudar a las demás personas, además de que muchas cosas extrañas han estado pasando, cada vez a nuestros héroes les costaba poder derrotar a las personas akumatizadas y tanto LadyBug y ChatNoir lo saben muy bien, de hecho han notado que Chloe ya no es la misma chica de antes ha cambiado mucho ya, no se portaba mal o hacía berrinches en su Instituto y todo eso el maestro fu lo estaba tomando en cuenta para tomar una decisión definitiva, que hacer sí darle el Miracoulus a ella o buscará a otra portadora, más sin embargo el sabe muy bien que muy pronto LadyBug y ChatNoir no van a poder hacerle frente a esos poderosos akumas, y además de que poderes ya no tendrán el mismo efecto que antes, y tendrán que tener apoyo para mientras que vienen sus, nuevos compañeros de batallas y sus poderes sean actualizados por completos, el gran peligro se avecina pronto y hay que estar preparado para enfrentar al mal, dijo el maestro fu para si mismo y pensando lo que posiblemente se le avecina a París._

—Marinette haz visto cómo Chloe ha cambiado mucho y para bien ya no molesta mucho en clases y es muy atenta y servicial ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que ella cambiará así? Se preguntó Adrien su novia esta muy sorprendida y se quedó sin aliento, cuando notó lo que el chico de sus sueños le estaba diciendo a ella, y le dijo a él. —

—Sí tienes mucha razón amor ella ha cambiado mucho últimamente y eso me sorprende mucho y yo estoy muy feliz, por ella además el maestro fu nos ha advertido que muy pronto, podamos recibir la ayuda de unos aliados para poder derrotar de una vez por todas al creador de los akumas que se encargan de controlar a las personas. —

—Es verdad según los que nos dijo el maestro nuestros Kwamis tienen que entrenarse para poder adquirir nuevos super poderes, para poder enfrentar al mal además de que pronto tendremos nuevos aliados para poder luchar contra el enemigo, tengo un presentimiento, y no me agrada para nada Marinette, dijo Adrien y ella solo le asintió. —

—Amor tienes que transformarte ahora, mismo por qué viene un akuma en camino y aquí algo va a pasar y no me va a gustar para nada así que estate atento. —

—Chaaaaaaaaaatttttttt, gritó LadyBug y el gato vio que su mariquita desde lo más alto de un edificio, eh dijo para sí mismo y al ver a su amada mariquita en peligro dio un gran grito de desesperación y de impotencia al ver amor de toda la vida en peligro y no poder hacer nada él estaba ocupado, luchando con toda sus fuerzas de cómo salir de esta presión en la que había caído por la culpa de ese akuma.

 _ **En ese momento alguien se percató de que LadyBug de estaba en problemas mientras estaba luchando, contra anti chat y ese enemigo resultó ser muy poderoso para LadyBug, y ella prácticamente ya no se podía mover, y el anti chat le manda un poderoso ataque final para terminar la batalla, y robar a Kwami y sus Miracoulus y se escucha un fuerte grito proveniente de Chat Noir, para luego usar cataclismo y destruir por su propio medios, al akuma, y liberar a esa persona del mal cuando el golpe estaba apunto de, darle en llenó a nuestra heroína vemos qué una chica, grita y quita del objetivo final y Chat Noir se tapa para no ver, es el fin de su amada pero lo que no sabía Chat es que LadyBug se salvo, pero pronto se sabrá su identidad.**_

—LaaaaaaddddddyyyyyyyyyBugggggggggg, grito con toda desesperación Adrien al no poder, hacer nada para poder salvar a su amada pero en ese mismo momento, ve a una chica acercarse para a dónde se encuentra ya el cuerpo en estado de inconsciente y cuando fue a rescatarla ella estaba en un fuerte trance, y vio quién era su heroína y se quedó sin aliento, al reconocer que era Marinette. —

—Chat rápido ve por una ambulancia que Marinette esta muy delicada de salud y ella está empeorando sí no recibe, ayuda rápido algo malo le podría pasar y tu no quieres, que eso pasé, así que deja de portarte con un niño chiquito ella te necesita, más Adrien el chico se quedó sin aliento al saber, que Chole supo identidad, y le dijo a ella. —

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Preguntó Adrien a Chloe. —

—Eso no importa ahora sólo lo que importa ahora es que Marinette sea atendida ahora mismo, dijo Chloe a su amigo. —

—Está bien dijo él, chico y en ese momento vivo la ambulancia, y se llevó rápido a la joven heroína al hospital de París más cercano.

 _ **En un hospital de París.**_

 _ **En la sala de aquél centro hospitalario, vemos tanto a Adrien y a la familia de Marinette esperando, noticias de lo que les puede decir el docto a la familia e inclusive Chloe se encontraba ahí ella prometió a sí misma no contar nada a nadie, además se emocionó que su heroína sea Marinette y con más saber, que ella siempre ha protegido del peligro de París todo este tiempo, vaya que había hecho un buen trabajo y en ese momento llegó el doctor, con malas noticias.**_

—Les traigo muy malas noticias, Familia Dupaing-Cheng su hija Marinette acaba de entrar en una fuerte, **coma** , y no sabemos cuando va a despertarse de esa fuerte, coma dijo el doctor Louise a la familia de Marinette. —

—Entendemos Doctor vamos a esperar que pasa con nuestra pequeña y tu no te sientas culpable por lo que pasó Adrien, dijeron los padres de Marinette a su pronto yerno. —

—Está bien gracias por comprender señores Dupaing-Cheng dijo Adrien a los padre de su novia. —

—Los padres de Marinette tienen razón Adrien no te culpes por esto ok Adrien dijo Chloe. —

—Sí gracias por el Consejo lo voy a seguir, dijo Adrien a Chloe. —

—Eso quiero ver dijo Chloe a Adrien, y luego se fue a una basílica ubicada en el mismo hospital a orar por el bien de Marinette. —

 _ **Esto ha sido muy inesperado nadie se imagino que nuestra heroína fuera a entrar en un fuerte coma ahora, quién podrá defender a París en estos momentos Chat Noir no podrá defender sólo a la cuida que lo vio nacer mas sin embargo el destinó tiene reservados sorpresas para nuestro héroe ya que pronto tendría a un nuevo compañero de batalla y le será muy familiar a Adrien y se sorprenderá de que esa persona tenga esa habilidad de manejar esos poderes, a pesar de su edad que tiene actualmente pero el sólo va a estar, luchando hasta que los nuevos refuerzos estén disponible para ayudar a Chat Noir Marinette esta en una fuerte coma que podría durar 3 meses en recuperarse y otro cierto tiempo de recuperación según los doctores, su Miracoulus Tikki está junto a el Kwami de Adrien Plagg ya que ella está golpeada pero no tan gravemente sólo necesita reposo y en unos días estará lista para la acción Adrien, Alya y Nino esperan por nuevas noticias por su amiga esperando que sean noticias más alentadoras, para todos.**_

 _ **En ese momento se escucha la Canción Ocean.**_

—No importa cuanto tiempo te dilates amor yo te estaré esperando siempre te estaré esperando por que yo te amo, sin importar que las mareas del océanos nos intenten separar siempre estaremos unidos los dos por que te quiero y tú me quieres, y es eso lo que importa dijo Adrien para sí mismo. —

 _ **Lo que no sabía que Alya y escucharon todo pero no comentaron nada sólo asintieron con su cabeza, en señal de aprobación, Adrien los vio y sonrió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.**_

 _ **La canción estaba terminando de reproducir.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 7 Nos leemos pronto en el capítulo: 8.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien esté será mi contribución al fandom de LadyBug pero la pareja que más me gusta son Marinette X Adrien Alya X NiNo y Tikki X Plagg espero que les guste mucho compañeros, este será mi nuevo fandom espero ser aceptado está historia contará con Diez Capítulos, y serán basadas en canciones, de amor espero que sea de su total agrado mis compañeros nos vemos, muy pronto.**_

 _ **esté capitulo, es la primera de dos Sagas de Chloe y además aquí se relatara de cómo Chloe y Marinette se harán amigas además en estos momentos son muy duros para Adrien ya que su adorada chica se encuentra en coma, y los doctores, especulan de queque pronto se va a recuperar pero la verdad nadie, sabe tanto la familia de Marinette está pidiendo por la salud de suque hija, ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? averígualo muy pronto ¿Marinette perderá la memoria? Toda estás otras preguntas las sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_

 _ **Dedicatorias: Este fic va dedicado a la que me había autorizado a usar su imagen de Queen Bee, y a otras amigas de otros grupos espero que sea de su agrado este fic mañana (hoy), será publicado a ustedes les dedico esté nuevo capítulo espero que les guste mucho chicas.**_

 _ **La canción que se escucho es Ocean de Sea fret, es una hermosa canción que deberían de escuchar.**_

 _ **Fecha de actualización: 21/12/2016 Sujeto a cambio de fecha con previó aviso.**_

 _ **Adrienette8998~.**_


	8. Capítulo: 8 Queen Bee Parte 2 Y Final

_**Capítulo: 8 Queen Bee 2 Parte.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Adriennette 8998~.**_

 _ **N/A: Quiero decirles que perdonen por la tardanza en la actualización, de este fics pero quería darles un capítulo de calidad además tomaré una que otra idea de un compañero, que al final del capítulo tendrá su respectivo nombramiento por haberme inspirado en usar una o varias de sus ideas pero en sí lo que les quiero decir que este nuevo capítulo ya lo venía pensando varios meses y sin más que decir vamos a empezar ahora con este capítulo sin más preámbulos.**_

 _ **Capítulo : 8 Ayudando en momentos difíciles.**_

 _ **Quién diría que esa chica orgullosa y muy mandona podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana pero con lo que le había pasado tener ese recuerdo de su madre, pidiéndole que enderezara su camino y que cambiará esa actitud que tenía poco toda esa actitud que Chloe poseía se iba yendo poco a poco pero cuando se dio cuenta de Marinette era su heroína era nada más y nada menos que Marinette Dupaing Cheng, ella al darse cuenta de eso que chica que era «Tímida» pero a la vez muy cariñosa bondadosa y amable se encuentra prácticamente, sin vida esta profundamente dormida por causa de su coma, debido al enfrentamiento los doctores no sabían cuando va a despertar de su profundo y largo sueño y eso decepcionó a Chloe debido a que ella se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó, a Marinette y ella decida a cambiar decidió ayudarla a poder sacarla de ese mundo sin fondo en el que se encontraban actualmente en ese momento se fijo esa meta ayudar a Marinette y Adrien, a poder salir adelanté de está crisis y una vez que ingresó a su cuarto después de hablar con el doctor para que le diera permiso de verla a ella él aceptó y la dejó ingresar al cuarto en donde la chica se encontraba durmiendo cómo todo un ángel.**_

—Esto no puede estar pasando cómo no me di cuenta que tu eras mí heroína la que arriesgaba su vida para poder, salvar París de las manos Hank Mowk, y que ciega he sido y egoísta en inclusive tu me habías salvado una vez y es momento de que yo te devuelva ese favor Marinette aguanta ya veremos cómo te podre ayudar a salir de este predicamento entre los tres, comentó Chloe para sí misma.

 _En ese momento ingresa Adrien y se topa con Chloe y se pone a hablar con ella al respecto del estado de Marinette, y le dice lo siguiente a él._

—Hey Adrien no te preocupes por tu chica sí todo irá a salir muy bien apuesto que a «Mari» no le gustaría que estuvieras así entonces ponte en formé y siempre cuida de está chica por que ella vale su pesó en oro, y recuerda yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes no lo dudes recuerdas, que tu eres casi cómo el hermano que quise tener, pero nunca lo tuve, dijo la chica muy feliz dejando pensando por un momento a Adrien para que luego el le dijera algo.

—Sabes qué Chloe tu tienes toda la razón, vamos a luchar para sacar adelante a Marinette de este problema de verdad se notó mucho tu cambió y por eso yo te felicito mucho gracias por estar ahí para para los dos te lo agradecemos ese gesto tan bonito que hiciste en venir a visitarla además yo se que con tus visitas será una de las cosas el despertar de mi dulce «Mari» comentó Adrien a la rubia.

—Sabes que Adrien presiento que tu tienes toda la razón pero primero hay que esperar su evolución de su condición más sin embargo tu novia es una chica muy fuerte y podrá salir adelante yo lo sé lo presiento, además tiene al menor novio que sin importar el por qué siempre estarás ahí para ella para luego poder despedirse de ambos.

—Veo que ya te tienes que ir Chloe gracias por la visita yo y Mari te lo vamos agradecer siempre, dijo Adrien.

—No hay de que respondió Chloe, a su amigo.

 _Muy pronto se cumplirá tu deseo de ser una heroína la pregunta aquí es: ¿Estás preparada para serlo? Sólo tu tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta Chloe, dijo Adrien en un susurro cuando ella se fue._

 _En otra ubicación._

—Llegó el momento mi fiel compañero ya tenemos a la portadora del miracoulus de Pollen, le dijo el maestro fu a su Kwami y este le replicó.

—Estás seguro de lo que dices, querido mentor digo, no será otra la portadora de Pollen, le dijo su Kwami al anciano.

—Ella es la indicada mi querido compañero, pero algo me dice que muy pronto tendremos al portador del Kwami del zorro sólo es momento de esperar y ver quién será la persona correcta, confía en mi compañero veras que todo va a salir muy bien no te precipites todo a su debido tiempo será ira revelando la verdad así que muy pronto tendremos de vuelta a Queen Bee de nuevo entre nosotros, replicó el Maestro Fu.

—Está muy bien Maestro Fu confiare, en lo que usted me está diciendo de todas formas siempre hay que dar una segunda oportunidad espero que ella pueda suplir muy bien a Marinette para cuando ella se recuperé así poder luchar contra Hank Mowk dijo el Kwami a su maestro y el sólo le dijo le dijo algo a él que lo tranquilizó mucho

—Sólo ten fe y verás que todo saldrá bien dijo el Maestro Fu.

 _Mientras tanto en la Casa de Chloe._

 _Vemos a Chloe muy pensativa, con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora está un poco triste por lo que está pasando Marinette y Adrien desearía poder hacer más por ella pero no podía prácticamente hacer nada no más que esperar y desearle las mejores de las suertes para que se recuperé pronto y es entonces se apareció su Kwami al frente de ella y se sorprendió al principio pero luego supo lo que debía de decirle a el._

—Vaya me asustaste eres lindo te lo han dicho, y dime que estás haciendo aquí te perdiste sí es así yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar tu hogar si me lo permites, pero el le movió su cabeza en forma de negación para luego decirle algo que la impactará su vida para siempre.

—Es gusto poder conocerte, Chloe soy Pollen y soy tú Kwami es lo que tu querías no parecerte a tu heroína, LadyBug ¿No? Preguntó sabes que es una enorme responsabilidad ser un super héroe así que debes de dar tu máximo de ti misma y yo confío en ti Chloe eres la indicada para esto lo sé ah se me olvidaba para poder invocar mi poder, deberás de decir antenas fuera, y así activas mi poder para poder recuperar mi poder puedes darme polen o néctar de alguna flor dijo su Kwami.

—Vaya quién lo diría yo una super heroína y podre luchar contra el mal que acecha en mi cuidad eso es super y me alegraría mucho poder, luchar con mis demás compañeros juntos somos invencibles, además de ser cómo la familia que somos si todos trabajamos, unidos venceremos, dijo Chloe.

—Wow calma vamos con calma primero vamos a probar tus poderes para que te vayas acostumbrando, a tus nuevos poderes para que Todo transcurra con absoluta normalidad, debemos de practicar mucho para que todo transcurra de manera correcta, para no tengamos ningún percance o contra tiempo dijo, Pollen a la portadora de su miracoulus.

—Sera a cómo tu digas Pollen, haremos las cosas bien paso por paso para que veas que te haré caso y te demostrare que puedo ser igual como mi madre, entonces vamos a prepararnos para poder, aprender a volar ya quiero aprender a hacerlo comentó, una muy emocionada Chloe.

 _Bueno vamos a aprender cómo transformarnos, y a volar dijo Pollen a su portadora._

—Bien como sabes debes de llamarme, Pollen transformación y en ese momento Chloe sintió como un poder se iba apoderándose de todo su ser era un sentimiento muy distinto, que la llenaba de fuerzas y la llenaba de esa valentía le caracterizaba a su heroína, ahora vamos a practicar tu vuelo, comento su Kwami.

 _Así eso está bien Chloe vas muy bien vamos muy bien vas mejorando le dijo su Kwami a la chica la portadora de Pollen estaba muy sorprendida con lola rápido que avanza en su entrenamiento, y cuando ve que Pollen lucia muy cansado entonces decidió que era momento de que debía de alimentarlo entonces le dijo Queen Bee a su Kwami y este le vio y comprendió lo que le iba a decir._

—Oye Pollen ¿Qué tal sí vamos a darte algo de comer luces muy cansado? ¿Qué me dices amigo? ¿Aceptas comer algo solo dime y yo lo haré? Preguntó Chloe a Pollen.

—Me parece muy bien Chloe pero quiero que sepas que me gusta combinar se me había olvidado decírtelo pero a mi me gusta el polen con Sirope de chocolate, claro si no es mucha molestia para ti de verdad esa combinación me da mucha energía para poder combatir en fin espero conocerte mejor y aquí entre nos te diré algo muy importante Chloe sólo personas cómo LadyBug o ChatNoir sabrán nuestra identidad esto sorprendió mucho a Chloe.

—Yayyyyyy es en serio sólo ellos dos sabrán nuestras identidades wow es único pero por nuestra seguridad y la de mi padre que por el momento el no debe de saberlo es muy peligroso para él siendo el alcalde de nuestro país París creó que iré a hablar papá quiero vivir una temporada en una casa que yo compre con mis ahorros al principio se va a molestar pero luego entenderá el motivo, dijo Chloe y Pollen estaba sorprendido de que ella no viviera ahí con su padre.

—Vaya Chloe tu si me sorprendes eres muy inteligente y muy madura para tu edad pero a decir verdad te felicito mucho espero ser de mucha ayuda para ti cómo tú compañero en las batallas y recuerda si hay algo que te inquieta por favor no dudes, de contármelo somos uno de verdad quiero quieras te pareces mucho a tu madres lo sabes dijo el con poco de melancolía y feliz a la vez, sí ahora es hora de la des transformación, Pollen des transformación, dijo el.

—Sí es verdad me parezco mucho a mi madre Pollen des transformación, dijo Chloe y el Kwami se puso a la par de ella, y dijo.

—Bien hecho Chloe llegarás bien alto cómo tu madre, dijo Pollen a su portadora.

—Aww que tierno eres Pollen, dijo Chloe a su miracoulus.

 _En ese momento ingresó Nath, para hablar con Chloe muy seriamente con ella tenía algo muy importante que decirle a ella que de seguro la hará muy feliz a ella, o a ambos._

—Oh Chloe cuanto me alegró, de que estés muy bien temí de que algo malo te hubiera pasado no soportaría el pensar que algo te pasó y yo no estuve para defenderte, sabes por que yo tengo miedo de perderte para siempre tu eres mi complemento, mi motivo para seguir adelante ¿sabes el por que de eso eh? Por que _**yo te amo con todo mí corazón Chloe**_ , dijo el pelirrojo esto tomó por sorpresa a la rubia pero no tardó en responder.

—De verdad Nath déjame decirte algo que recién he descubierto un sentimiento, tan maravilloso en ti que ya no puedo seguir ocultándote de ti y es mi amor por ti sí _**Yo te amo mucho Nath.**_ Te quiero y quiero que seas mí ¿Novio lo serás? Preguntó Chloe con Alegría.

—Gracias Chloe y claro que sí quiero ser tu novio, dijo muy feliz Nath a su novia y ella sonrió.

—De nada mi amor.

 _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—….—…—…—..—..—..—..—…—**_

 _En ese momento el maestro fu estaba muy feliz por que Queen Bee sería muy feliz había encontrado a su amor verdadero, pero era el momento oportuno para buscar un nuevo portador o portadora del miracoulus del zorro._

—Es momento de buscar a la o al portador (a) del miracoulus del Zorro tenemos que estar muy atentos para que podamos encontrarlo para que luche, al lado de LadyBug ChatNoir contras las fuerzas del mal dijo el maestro Fu.

—Creó que tienes mucha razón, Maestro Fu ya es momento de buscar a la siguiente persona que luchará contra el mal pero debemos de ser tranquilos por que a veces la persona correcta no llega ahí nomas hay que saber esperar con mucha paciencia pero, debemos de no ofuscarnos y perder la paciencia necesaria para, puedan luchar contra el mal aquí en Paris.

—Exacto mi querido amigo, hay que saber esperar veras cómo todo va a cambiar para bienestar de nuestro país además esto nos garantizará mayor seguridad y muy pronto tendremos a la cuidad segura cómo era antes no hay que perder los estribos por cosas menores además si perdemos las esperanzas entonces tendremos serías consecuencias pero a mí me gusta ser positivo y ver de como las cosas cambiaran para bien poco a poco, replicó el maestro a su fiel Kwami.

 _ **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**_

 _En otro lugar vemos a Alya y a Nino su novio hablando de lo más normal lo común entre parejas cuando una señora, quería cruzar, al otro lado de la carretera pero no podía por que no había nadie quién fuera capaz de que la ayudará a cruzar al otro lado, de la carretera y cómo Alya piensa en el bienestar de los demás antes que del suyo decidió que ayudaría a cruzar, a esa viejecita pero lo que ambos no sabían es que el Maestro Fu los estaba observando a los dos pero el vio que la chica tomó la iniciativa, debido a que le dijo a su novio que cuidará de sus pertenencias, mientras iba cruzar a la anciana a un lugar más seguro para que se encuentre muy bien._

—Ok Nino voy a pasar a está anciana, siempre debemos de ayudar a los más mayores no sabemos sí nosotros también estaremos en sus zapatos, algún día amor que no se te olvide eso y yo sé que tu estás muy de acuerdo conmigo cielo, comentó su chica a él y en ese momento no se arrepintió de escogerla cómo su novia sabía que había hecho la elección correcta.

—No te preocupes Alya ve tranquila amor, yo te cuido las cosas ve ayuda a la persona mayor que tienes razón no se sabe cuando nos tocará a nosotros así ve amor dijo Nino feliz por la decisión de ayudar a esa persona de mayor edad.

—Parece que ya no vamos a seguir buscando, a la próxima heroína Francia por que ya la hemos encontrado es la indicada para ese trabajo dijo el maestro fu y al parecer su Kwami opinaba lo mismo que su maestro él sabía que tenía toda la razón, por lo que estaba diciendo y se lo iba a decir al él por escogerla a ella como la chica indicada.

—Bien he de admitir que me haz dejado, impresionado a decir verdad escogiste a la chica indicada para ser la nueva portadora así que la seguiremos observando, para ver con que nos sorprenderá ella se ve que es muy madura para tener su edad término de comentar el Kwami del Maestro Fu.

—Sí tienes toda la razón, sigamos viendo para luego tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a su destino cómo heroína de París Francia, termino de replicar, el anciano proveniente de China a su mascota y fiel compañero de batallas.

 _En el cuarto del hospital de la cuidad, de Francia vemos a Adrien más tranquilo sabiendo que Paris va a estar en buenas, manos debido a la nueva heroína que recién se descubrió, además algo le dice que vendrán Noticias positivas para todos él sabe que en la noche se vestirá del personaje gatuno para cuidar, de su amado París hasta altas horas de la madrugada con su nueva compañera, de batalla sin embargo hay algo de que no se daban cuenta, de que Marinette ya estaba dando los primeros signos de salir de profundo coma, debido a lo que sucedió hace casi dos meses pero aún no es momento que salga a luchar debido a que primero deberá de recuperarse al 100% para poder luchar de nuevo una vez más junto a su amado y a sus nuevos compañeros de batallas siempre estarán juntos los dos son pilares muy muy fuerte sí uno se debilita el otro lo sostiene, sí tienen problemas siempre podrán contar con el otro, si a veces intentas volar alto pero no puedes lograrlo el te va a ayudar sí tu estás enferma el te va cuidar, siempre va a estar cuidándote por que hay alguien que te está cuidándote, y sin duda ese alguien también te cuidará sin importar por que, en ese momento comienza a mover un poco su mano para luego balbucear algo._

—A-Adr-ien, dijo ella entre cortado pero en ese momento, no estaba se puso a pensar debe de estar cuidando de París pensó un poco triste Marinette al no tener a su gato tonto junto a ella.

 _Siempre hay alguien más haya que te está cuidando el por que tal vez es que sabe es cuan importante eres para esa persona, que a veces pensamos que no le interesa nuestra bienestar pero estamos muy equivocado por eso se sabe, que tenemos que alguien velará por nosotros siempre en las buenas y en las malas a esas personas siempre hay que estimarlas siempre por que siempre nos cuidaran._

 _ **Fin del capítulo 8 nos veremos en el capítulo 9.**_

 _ **Adriennette9889~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Thomas Astruc , Toei Animation y demás productores este fic fue creado con el único motivo de entretener al lector.**_

 _ **A/N: Este es mi octava entrega de mi fic espero, que les guste y a los que esperen que iré actualizando la historia cómo pueda pues ya inició el invierno aquí pero les digo que está en proceso de irse actualizando pero espero que me comprendan todos ustedes mientras tanto esperen pronto el próximo capítulo de esta historia, ah se me Olvidaba esté capítulo va dedicado a KeliLigth Feliz cumpleaños adelantado sis, espero que te guste mucho.**_

 _ **La canción que deben de escuchar para este capítulo es Someones Watching Over Me, de Hilary Duff.**_

 _ **Adriennette8998~.**_


End file.
